Resurrection
by BonneNuit
Summary: NnoitraxIchigo yaoi. Nnoitra is reborn in Soul Society and when Ichigo’s physical body gets killed, he goes to Soul Society as well. They meet at the Shinigami Academy and become friends/rivals. No underage readers, please heed the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Nnoitra x Ichigo**

**Summary: Idea based off of the second bleach movie, although the plot is in no way similar. Nnoitra doesn't die, but is instead reborn in Soul Society, having been 'purified.' Ichigo's physical body gets killed and therefore he has to go to Soul Society. Nnoitra and Ichigo meet at the Shinigami Academy and become friends/rivals. They grow on each other despite the extreme differences of their personalities.**

**Notes: This is after the war with Aizen, assuming that the Shinigami have won. The reason Nnoitra is shorter and younger is because his reiatsu shrank with the loss of his Arrancar status. He's still just as powerful though. **

Resurrection: Chapter 1

Nnoitra felt a jagged pain cutting through his body. Is this what it was like to be dead? But the pain was receding and disappearing.

_//Nnoitra//_

A voice whispered to him in the darkness.

_//Get up. Fight. We're not done yet.//_

Santa Teresa? Nnoitra questioned in the black, feeling out the presence of his Zanpakuto.

_//We have finished healing. We are ready to fight.//_

Nnoitra opened his eyes and blinked. A blue sky stared down at him, with fluffy white clouds that wouldn't be caught dead in Hueco Mundo. Not the hollow world…but not the human world either. He sat up, slightly disoriented. His eye sight was weird though, not what he was expecting. It was like he could see _//more//. _His hand reached up to where his hollow hole was and found…a completely intact eye. He blinked and removed his hand.

What the fuck was going on?

He sat up abruptly and examined himself. He was wearing the shredded remains of his arrancar outfit, which for some reason were too big on him. Standing up slowly, his eyes widened as he realized he was actually shorter! Still tall, but not as tall. Fuck, at least he wasn't some child like that bitch Neliel turned into.

Shit. He looked around for his zanpakuto and found a long blade with a black handle lying on the ground next to him. He picked it up and examined it. It wasn't in the same form, but the pleasant hum of power that shot up his arm definitely belonged to Santa Teresa.

Well fuck. Nnoitra rubbed at his chest slightly, wondering if he was ever going to get used to this _//whole// _feeling he had. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He couldn't remember the last time he wasn't hollow. And with the full sensation, came the emotions. They swarmed his mind, overpowering his senses. It would take some getting used to. Nnoitra scanned his surroundings, his eyes resting on a clump of small buildings. With a smirk, he started walking.

It turned out that the village was actually an encampment of loud, boisterous men. With unrestrained glee, Nnoitra killed every single one of them. It was embarrassingly easy and didn't help mark his current fighting skill much. But whatever. Nnoitra shifted through their belongings, finally finding some suitable clothing that would fit him. He pulled on a loose pair of black hakama and kimono. Not like the Shinigami, but close. With that he put a belt around his hips to hang his sheath from and continued walking, completely disregarding the blood bath that he had left behind.

Nnoitra had always wanted to be the best. The strongest. The fastest. If he couldn't do that in Hueco Mundo, he would have to do it in Soul Society. He would go through the lower level souls that resided outside of Seireitei before making his way in. After that he would become an official Shinigami. Kill one of the captains and take their place. Maybe that one that killed him…what was his name? Kenpachi. Of the 11th division.

This will be fun.

.

..

…

..

.

In the human world, Ichigo stepped into a convenience store, scratching the back of his head as he looked around for the milk. With an aggravated sigh he walked down an aisle, not noticing the hooded man slinking in the store, twitching and rubbing at his nose while he waited for the person in front of him to leave the store. Just as Ichigo approached the counter to pay for the man whipped out a gun and pointed it at the clerk.

"Give me all the money!"

"Sir…"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he dropped the milk he had been carrying. The jumpy man whipped around and shot the gun without thinking. Ichigo's body jolted and pain flared in his chest. He looked down and saw red rapidly spreading across his chest. He dropped to his knees, falling to his side as his vision darkened. This wasn't happening. His vision shifted and now he was staring down at his own bloody body. He wasn't dead. He had survived the war against Aizen, he couldn't be dead! But he could already see that the spirit chan linking him to his body was broken and he was in his Shinigami form.

He was dead.

He was vaguely aware of watching the ambulance and police come, his body being put into a coroner's bag when it was evident he was dead. His mind seemed to be slipping into a haze as he walked to Urahara's. It was the only place he could think of to go. Urahara greeted him joyfully, pausing as he caught sight of Ichigo's face.

"I'm dead." I explained. I think maybe I'm in shock or something.

"You're dead?" Urahara asked, obviously confused.

"My soul chain broke." It was only then that I finally allowed myself to cry.

.

..

…

..

.

Ichigo stepped into Seireitei with a heavy heart. He knew he would have to die someday, but he never expected it to be so soon. He was lucky that he already knew about the spiritual world and there wasn't this confusion about what was going on. It had been arranged for him to attend the Soul Reaper Academy in one of the top classes. Despite his knowledge of fight, he had no clue about the hierarchy of Soul Society, or any of its traditions. Not to mention kido.

He was not looking forward to wearing those ridiculous outfits either. What a drag. With a sigh Ichigo slipped out of his familiar Shinigami shihakusho and glared at the white kimono and blue hakama they expected him to wear. He would be finding out who his room mate was. He hoped it wouldn't be anyone irritating. He just wanted to finish the damn classes and get it over with.

With a sigh, he walked through the halls of the school, his sandaled feet making soft sweeping noises as he walked. Now where the hell was the dormitory… Ichigo exhaled loudly and scratched the back of his head, stupid school. The other students blushed and stammered as they caught sight of him, leaping out of his way with wide eyes. They had probably heard storied about the famous Ryoka, and Ichigo was easily recognizable by his orange hair and large sword.

He stepped outside with some relief. The presence of the other students was a bit stifling. He walked along the path, hoping that it was the correct way to the dormitory. Somebody had given him directions, but they were so busy stammering and gawking they weren't too clear. Ichigo paused mid step as he heard someone behind him that sounded very familiar.

"Hey, Shinigami."

Turning slowly around, he saw a man maybe in his early twenties grinning at him. The last time Ichigo had seen him, he was being hacked to pieces by Zaraki Kenpachi.

"N-Nnoitra?" Ichigo asked incredulously. The arrancar who was supposed to be dead eyes walked over to Ichigo confidently with a smirk. He was clad in similar clothing to Ichigo's own, blue hakama and white kimono. He had changed. Not only did he have two eyes now, but he had gotten shorter, or rather less freakishly tall. His hair was shorter too, just past his ears, but still that dark obsidian color.

"What are you doing here Shinigami? Shouldn't you be alive in the real world?" Nnoitra drawled, leaning up against the wall where they were standing.

"Shouldn't you be _dead_?" Ichigo asked, still not quite getting what he was seeing.

"I was purified and resurrected here." Nnoitra explained, his eyes narrow slits as he studied Ichigo.

"Well I was killed."

"Heh, too bad." Nnoitra said, not looking the least bit sympathetic.

"Whatever." Ichigo muttered, and then eyed Nnoitra. "Do _//you// _know where the dorms are?"

"Yep." Nnoitra didn't move, and continued to study him.

"Can you please show me?" Ichigo asked through gritted teeth.

"What's in it for me?" Nnoitra asked, stepping away from the wall and closer to Ichigo.

"I won't kill you." Ichigo said bluntly.

"Hah! As if you could." The dark haired man sneered at Ichigo. "But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show you. If you promise to spar me later, these idiots around here are all weaklings."

"Tell me about it." Ichigo muttered under his breath but nodded. "Deal."

"Well come on then, Shinigami." Nnoitra strode past Ichigo not looking back. Ichigo huffed in irritation and jogged to catch up.

"Aren't you a Shinigami now too?" Ichigo asked curiously, still not knowing what to make of him.

"Yeah, I guess." Nnoitra stretched and relaxed his hands behind his ears. "They didn't want to let me in, but since I had been 'purified' they couldn't do anything about it."

"You seem the same to me." Ichigo commented. "Except that you aren't trying to kill me. Right now, anyways."

"Hah! Got that right. I'm still the same; I just have a different agenda at the moment."

"Is that so?" Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows and eyed the other Soul Reaper suspiciously.

"Nothing I'm going to tell you." Nnoitra paused outside of a building. "This is it. I guess I'll see you around _Shinigami."_

"Yeah. Thanks." Ichigo nodded and stared at the building. Nnoitra's eyes narrowed at the words, but shrugged it off and continued on his walk.

Well that was weird.

**LINE**

**So, what do you think? This is a test run to see how many people are interested in reading more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm getting this next chapter out faster than I would normally because of all of the positive response. We will learn more specific details about the classes in the next chapter in Ichigo's POV. Please enjoy!**

**This is un-beta'd.**

**POV- Point of view**

Resurrection: Chapter 2

Nnoitra's POV

My room mate was a fucking pussy. I wanted to kill him. We haven't even started classes yet and I know that most of these pathetic Shinigami are weaklings. Except maybe that Kurosaki boy. He might make a good underling if it wasn't for his idiotic morals.

The first class I had was Kido. It was boring as shit, but necessary to learn. The only spell we had similar to demon magic in Hueco Mundo was cero, and it only caused destruction. Not that I cared to cause anything other than destruction, but it was still useful to learn. It could be amusing to use the binding spells sometime, maybe force comrades to watch their friends die.

I could see the orange-haired Shinigami across the room, his face bored as he traced designs on his desk with his finger. All of the students around him were gaping at his spiritual pressure. I sneered as I noticed some of them actually sweeping their eyes over his sprawled form. Idiotic Shinigami. I ignored the stares and whispers I was getting myself, staring down at the teacher in the center of the room coolly. I could tell he was flustered by the intense reiatsu coming from either side of his classroom.

What a weakling. If the pussy teacher got nervous at just that he would probably faint when we got around to actually using our powers.

The next class was kendo, the way of the sword. As if I needed to learn that. If it wasn't a requirement I wouldn't even be here. The instructor spent the entire time prowling through the battle arena and scowling at the students. Unlike the first class, he actually pulled one of the students into the center and demonstrated how easy it was to kick the student's ass. Even from where I was standing I could see Kurosaki yawning and looking just as uninterested as I was.

Foot work and hand-to-hand combat were the same. Kurosaki's bright orange hair was the only thing that broke the monotonous quality of the classes. It was also slightly amusing to see males and females alike pointing at him and whispering to each other about him. I was getting whispers as well, although they were in a slightly different context.

I was relieved when the last class was finally over. The first thing I did was stride over to Ichigo and tug on the back of his Kimono. He looked around at me with surprise, then confusion.

"We need to spar, _//now//._"

"Thank god." He muttered. "Yeah, let's go."

The students scattered as we made our way to the fighting arena. A few of them followed, probably curious about our talents in combat. We both ignored them and simply unsheathed our swords, staring at each other before a silent agreement passed between us to attack.

I brought my sword down as he swung his up. Our reiatsu bit into each other, the urge to kill rising in our blood. Ichigo smirked up at me and our swords parted, only to attack again. I grinned down at him through slitted eyes, enjoying the strength rolling off of him. I could hear a couple of the students that were watching gasping for breath and collapsing to their knees underneath our spiritual pressure. Tch. Pathetic.

I swing my sword at him again, this time from the side. He brought his sword up, bracing the flat side of it with his other forearm as he grinned at me. My own grin grew a little wider. What fun prey he was.

"It looks like Ichi is having fun." A voice commented dryly. We broke apart from our fight and looked over to see a cocky red head with a lieutenant's badge on his arm.

"Renji." Kurosaki said, eyes barely flicking to the red head before looking back at me.

"I'm glad you're not completely unchallenged." Renji said, walking over with a smirk.

"Watch it Renji. I can still kick your ass." Ichigo said with a sneer.

The remaining students that were recovering from the high spiritual pressure were staggering to the feet, looking at the two of us fearfully. Neither Ichigo nor I had sheathed or swords, not deeming the lieutenants appearance important enough to stop our fight.

"Whatever. I only came to get you for Rukia." Renji said with a scowl.

I frowned in annoyance at the disruption. Kurosaki glanced over at me, clearly also disappointed that our fight was at an end. "This isn't over." I growled at him.

"Like this is the last time we're going to fight." Kurosaki snarled back at me, putting his sword on his back once more. What a drag. There will be other times to fight though, and I suppose I could let the orange haired Shinigami go just this once.

"Tch. Fine." I sheathed my sword, narrowing my eyes at the red-haired menace, who looked a little uncomfortable under my harsh scrutiny. I looked back at Kurosaki who yawned and walked over to Renji.

"See ya later, Nnoitra." Ichigo tossed over his shoulder at me. The lieutenant immediately started bombarding the kid with questions, which Ichigo appeared to ignore. Well there goes my only source of entertainment.

Ichigo's POV

I really did try hard to pay attention to my classes, but it just wasn't worth it. Maybe when they actually start teaching it will be more worthwhile, but for now it was just boring. I found that the students in the academy were just as bad as, if not worse than, students in the human world. Although the whispers that I had gotten used to about my hair were also heard, now they were also gossiping about what they had heard about the strong ryoka and what he had done.

I wanted to burn off my aggravation and Nnoitra was just the person hollow- or rather, _//Shinigami// _to do that with. He suggested it first, his face twisted in a maniacal grin, clearly also much in need of something to chase away the dull lethargy that threatened to take over our lives.

But then our much-needed battle was interrupted by stupid Renji, who could be forgiven since Rukia was the one who sent him. I had to bite my tongue to not make a comment about him being her lap dog.

"Ichigo!" A pair of small arms encircled my waist as she said hello. I gave her a soft smile and patted her head awkwardly as she detached herself. "How was your first day?" She asked as we settled ourselves on the sitting pillows.

"Okay." I said with a shrug. "It was boring."

"I'm sure." She gave me a sympathetic look. "But you have to go through with it."

"Yeah, yeah." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Who was that reaper you were fighting with?" Renji asked, resting his hands on his crossed legs. "He seems more powerful and experienced to be some beginner student."

For some reason, I didn't want to tell them the whole truth. It would just cause problems anyways. "Just somebody like me, I guess."

"Yeah?" Rukia looked suspicious, but made no further comment. "Well you'll only have to be at the school for less than a year. It's not that bad, right?"

"Nah, it was all just boring first-day crap."

"Yes." Rukia said, looking at me with amusement. Their conversation went on until it started to get dark and I left. Rukia told me I could come by any time, and Renji as well. Renji grinned at me and mussed up my hair, making me scowl at him and push his hand away.

It was completely dark by the time I got back to my dorm room, not even glancing at my room mate as I slipped into my sleeping clothes. I didn't even remember his name. He was in the higher level classes with me as well, but was otherwise uninteresting. I missed the random attacks by goat-face, and the cheery voice of Yuzu calling me down for dinner, and Karin's grumpy face. Thinking about it more won't help my situation though, I'll just make the best of it.

Nnoitra's POV

I sat up on my bed, my hands propped behind my head as I stared into the darkness of the room. My room mate was snoring in the next bed and I had to resist the compulsion to kill him and rid myself of the aggravation. My mind drifted back to that Shinigami brat. I wonder how good he will be at these classes. Not as good as me, I suspect, but still better than these fumbling beginners who have yet to learn which end of the sword to hold.

I shift so I am lying on my back and rest my hand on the hilt of my sword. I am still getting used to these emotions, which seem to be more of a hindrance than good. I want to be alive- well in the sense that I am not _//dead// _dead- but these different powers will take some getting used to. At least one plus to this, I mused as I started falling asleep, no irritating females who stand higher than me as warriors. Although that means I am going to be turning my attention instead to the orange-haired brat. Tch. What a fucking shit hole.

**LINE**

**So next chapter is going to be more about the classes and Ichigo and Nnoitra's interactions. **

**Please review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so the readers know, I didn't include the professors names in Nnoitra's POV last chapter because he doesn't seem the type to care. I will, however, include them in Ichigo's POV this chapter.**

**Classes taught- Instructor's names- names' meaning**

**Kido- Mahou sensei- magic**

**Kendo- Surudoi sensei- sharp**

**Foot Work- Handou sensei- kick**

**Hand Combat- Sentou sensei- punch**

**I know that these are simplistic and probably need to be congregated based on sex, but I don't know Japanese and these characters really aren't that important other than being necessary for talking about classes. I'm also not always going to include the proper 'sensei' address all the time. Sensei means teacher or master.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter will contain a lot of detail on the actual classes since we don't really know what the reaper academy is like. I've done a lot of research to make sure it is as realistic as possible, but mistakes will probably be made. **

Resurrection: Chapter 3

Ichigo's POV

I hate Kido.

I have achieved bankai in three days. Defeated Gotei 13 captains. Took on some of the strongest espada. But I could not for the death of me, figure out how to correctly do the spells. I understood the concept of kido, to condense my reiatsu into a physical form, but I was still having problems with it. Not only did I feel ridiculous saying the incantation- it reminded me of what Urahara always made me do- but whenever I did manage to condense my reiatsu, the spell was so powerful that it was dangerous for those around me.

The only way it seemed safe to do it was without saying the incantation, and therefore making it weaker, but in order to pass the class I had to do it with the incantations. Which was stupid. None of the other students would come near me after my first failed attempt- which destroyed half of the practice are- and Mahou sensei was very frustrated with my inability to lower my spiritual pressure.

Nnoitra appeared to have much of the same problem, although he managed to concentrate his power a little bit. I was beginning to think that it would be next to impossible, but it's not like I had to get it on my first try. I scowled at the completely destroyed target and brushed the soot from my shihakusho as I glanced over at Nnoitra. He was glowering at Mahou sensei and resting his hand on the hilt of his sword while the professor stuttered out his critique.

I couldn't help but grin as Nnoitra glanced over. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. The professor took a few steps back and quickly moved onto another student. Nnoitra walked over to me and smirked as he took in the destruction.

"Yo! Not so good with it, are you?"

"Like you can talk." I responded grumpily.

"It's only a matter of time."

"I thought you would be good with it, isn't it like cero?"

Nnoitra laughed, making me scowl. "Hah! Not even close. Even the weakest hollow can perform cero, it's nothing special."

"Oh." I scratched my head, not really understanding. Luckily the class bell finally rung and we could leave. I brushed my clothes off the best I could, not commenting as Nnoitra walked with me to our next class. Hopefully Kendo will be a lot better than Kido, since I pretty much have the way of the sword down pat.

I was somewhat right…but Kendo was not what I thought it would be. First we were expected to kneel in absolute silence while a drum boomed throughout the large dojo. We gave a bow to Surudoi sensei and only then did class begin. He first took us through basic exercises and sword strokes that the class did as one. We had to wear a specific outfit that was like padded armor with a head piece that covered the face, thus removing the ability to sense the intent of our opponents from their eyes.

We eventually would not be using that equipment, but for now it was to protect the students from injuring each other. We also were using practice swords made of bamboo strips called a shinai, which was also temporary until Surudoi sensei felt we were adept enough in the way of the sword.

Nnoitra and I were paired together, of course. My right foot forward and left foot back, the heel slightly raised as I gripped my shinai with both hands. Our practice swords rested against each other in a cross-shape as we waited for the go ahead from the teacher. Surudoi gave a shout and we began. Nnoitra advanced first, both of us sliding our feet in a shuffle so we wouldn't lose our stance. I forced him to retreat with practiced movements, still slightly unused to the two-handed grip we were forced to use.

There were specific attacks that the instructor wanted us to use, striking the center, right, and left side of the head; the wrist of either hand; the left or right side of the torso protector; a thrust to the throat. Practiced, simplistic movements that were to be repeated again and again and again. By the end of the class the bottoms of my feet were sore from endless sliding movement we had done. Luckily my hands were not as bad as the other students since I was used to holding a much heavier sword.

Nnoitra appeared to fair the same as I did, his face twisted in a frown as he glowered at his feet. I could tell that the endless repetition had gotten to him, but at least it wasn't some complicated thing, or boring. Luckily lunch was after Kendo, and we got to sit and relax as we ate. I didn't see Nnoitra during lunch, but that could be because I escaped outside to eat by the pond instead of sitting with the chattering students. I assume that he also found a spot where he could eat without anyone else around; it probably irritated him as much as it did me.

I saw him again in our next class as we stood by each other, listening to the professor however unwillingly. Foot work with Handou sensei went pretty much like I assumed it would. There were apparently three types of foot work we would be learning in his class: linear, triangular, and circular. While we wouldn't actually be attacking our opponent- such as a hollow- with our feet normally, the idea of footwork was how we moved out feet, not attacking.

Linear was the first one we would learn, and the more basic. The idea of linear footwork is that the quickest way to an opponent is a straight line, of course. It would focus on rigid stances and on the speed of advance and retreat of our opponent. Triangular footwork focuses on advancing or retreating at a diagonal to one's opponent, so we can set ourselves into a superior position or attack or defense. Circular uses the same idea as a triangle network to come into an angle at the opponent and reach a "blind spot" where you can hit him more easily while it becomes harder for them to hit us. Only after we were able to successfully master all three would Handou start to teach us flash steps, shunpo.

After Handou sensei finished explaining all of this, we had barely enough time to start a little on linear footwork when the bell rang. Nnoitra walked with me again, neither of us talking. Thankfully it was the last class of the day. Hand to hand combat. Although- as Sentou sensei explained- hand to hand combat could also include fighting with a hand-held weapon, the class would not be working with that. Since each Soul Reaper possess a unique sword that is their primary fighting weapon, it would be ridiculous to teach a Shinigami to fight with a dagger when their zanpakuto is a spear.

I was bored. I had learned all this stuff when I was younger and from my dad throughout the years. I could see Nnoitra yawning in my peripheral as she talked about offensive and defensive attacks, flips, and parrying. I sighed deeply and tried not to watch the clock as the class slowly passed by. Go figure that the most boring class would be the last. Finally it was 20 minutes until class got out and she reminded us that after two semesters another class would be added in which we combine all of our skills in a fight simulation.

I couldn't wait to graduate.

I sighed as I slipped my body into the hot springs. It felt so good. Unfortunately they weren't private, but who am I to be picky. I didn't even bother to look up when I felt the water slap up against my skin as somebody got in.

"Enjoying yourself, Shinigami?" A familiar drawling voice asked.

I cracked my eyes open to see Nnoitra sitting across from me, his arms resting on either side of the edge with a smirk.

"Yes, I am." I said in response. "Although I could do without a few of the classes."

"Got that right. Like _//I// _need to fucking know how to parry an attack."

I snorted. "Fuck yeah." I look over at him, curiously noting the appearance of a large scar that slashed diagonally across his torso. "Is that from when Kenpachi killed you?"

"Huh?" I gestured at his chest in clarification. He glanced down and snorted. "Yeah, the bastard. Next time I see him I'm going to kick his ass."

"Good luck on that." I mumbled, resting my head against the edge. I felt his eyes staring at me and I lifted my head again to see Nnoitra staring at me through slitted eyes. "What?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why you have so many idiotic Shinigami checking you out." Nnoitra said with a smirk.

"What Shinigami?" I ask in confusion, furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"Hah! You're so naïve. That red-head for one. Not to mention all those giggling girls and drooling guys that hound your step."

I furrowed my eyebrows more, trying to think about what he was talking about. "Red head?"

Nnoitra laughed and settled deeper into the hot springs. "You really are naïve. It's a wonder you made it this far in life." He stopped, then snickered again. "Well I guess you didn't, did you?"

"Fuck off." I mumbled and tried to relax again. I growled as I heard the laughter of approaching students and stood up, stepping out of the hot springs. "Later, Nnoitra."

"Later."

**LINE**

**Nnoitra and Ichigo's relationship is going to be slow, gradually turning so they don't hate each other, than progressing into something that could be classified as a friendship, and then finally a romantic relationship.**

**I'm sorry for any OOC-ness!**


	4. Chapter 4

Reminder: Mahou sensei is the Kido instructor. Shinai is the practice sword made of bamboo strips.

And to answer a question posed by remyjames on , Ichigo did not hook up with anybody in the real world before he died. He is way too oblivious of other peoples' affections. =)

Resurrection: Chapter 4

Ichigo's POV

Sometimes classes went by fast, sometimes slowly. Hand to hand combat turned out to be as much of a disappointment as I had first assumed, and it did nothing to improve my mood. Nnoitra and I were always paired together since the second day when Nnoitra "accidentally" injured another one of the students so severely he was still recovering. Foot combat was much the same, but not as bad. Kendo was moderately enjoyable, although the repetition was starting to drive me insane.

Kido was a bitch. A real bitch. Mahou sensei finally decided that I needed separate tutoring outside the classroom in order for me to better understand it. I didn't really like that, especially when I was the only one who was being singled out. I excelled at everything else and it really irked me that kido wasn't going smoothly. Not that I every really expected to have an easy time with it, but still.

My tutor was not someone I expected. They were specifically recommended for me by Yoruichi, but would not have done it if the devious cat woman hadn't asked. It was a certain somebody who hates Soul Reapers and takes a lot of enjoyment out of punching people who she feels are being stupid or just plain irritate her.

Kukaku Shiba. Ganju's older sister. The firework's mistress from hell. Yoruichi decided that I would need somebody with a heavy hand to help me learn Kido, not to mention be able to withstand the effects of them when they- very literally- blow up in my face. I have gotten more bruises from Shiba sensei beating me up then I have in all my other classes combined.

"Not like that you idiot!" Kukaku snarled and thumped me hard on the head with her prosthetic arm. "I told you to reduce your reiatsu!"

"How am I suppose to do that!?" I yelled back, rubbing my head.

"Idiot! Do the opposite of what you do when you raise it!" She took a puff from her pipe and glared at me as though this explained everything. I was certain that there was some trick to it, but like with the orb that we used to get into Seireitei the first time, it would probably be dangerous if I learned.

I sighed and once again held my hand out in front of me, envisioning my reiatsu lessening and lessening, then condensing it into my hand. "Way of destruction, 31! Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" I cried and launched the red ball of energy that formed in my hand at the target. It hit perfectly, for once not destroying everything within the immediate area.

"Hah! So you finally got it, Shinigami." I turned around at the voice with a scowl and noticed Nnoitra stepping out from the pillar he had been lurking behind, smirking at me widely. How long had he been there?

"I was wondering when you were going to show yourself." Kukaku stated calmly, her eyes taking in Nnoitra's tall form with only a mildly interested expression. "You are that purified arrancar?"

"Tch. Yeah."

"How long have you been there?" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"A while. Ya suck at reading reiatsu." I glowered at him, then turned away and chose to ignore him. "Maybe someday you'll be almost as good as me." Nnoitra said slyly, his eyes narrowing into slits as he eyed me.

"You aren't that much better than me!" I protested hotly, drawing the red energy into my hand again without saying the incantation, ready to take him down.

"Is that so? Shinigami!" His shifted into a defensive stance and called blue energy (1) to dance in his palm.

Third Person POV

Kukaku watched impassively as the two single handedly destroyed the training area, noting absent mindedly that Ichigo did much better when in a fighting situation. And from what she had hard about Nnoitra, he did better as well. Maybe their little tutoring session would go better if the two were here together. She gave a delicate yawn while a bush right beside her erupted in flames and she wondered what she was going to have for dinner.

Nnoitra's POV

I enjoyed being around Kurosaki a lot more than I did the other students. When I was an arrancar I never desired the company of other's; the hole in my chest disallowing any emotions similar to that of loneliness. But now I found myself seeking his presence, if only to relieve the dull thudding in my head accompanied by the chatter of the idiotic Shinigami-wanna-be's surrounding me.

It wasn't much at first, just standing near him in class and walking with him. Then I commented on something our sensei said in class, usually provoking a smothered chuckled or a snort that made me want to grin. Before I knew it we were eating lunch together, and actually having //conversations//. At first it was mostly just complaining about stuff and snide remarks directed at each other- neither of us have happy, bubbly personalities, so it suited us. We progressed into discussing classes and talking about our lives, or deaths…

I am not a nice person. I enjoy the suffering of others and do not think about the betterment of the world. I am not friendly, my relationships to others are that of master to minion, or collaborator to collaborator. But regardless of my personality (and my desire to intimidate others and make them go away) I figured out that I was…friends with Kurosaki Ichigo.

It shouldn't have happened. I was weak to let it happen. The only reason I allowed it was because Ichigo- Kurosaki- was stronger than most, and would make a good ally or partner.

Although, I admitted to myself that it was something more than a professional relationship. I found myself enjoying sharing my thoughts and opinions with him- not just the hateful ones were I ranted about the weaklings around us, but about my intentions to become a captain and one of the strongest Shinigami. He only nodded his head, furrowing his eyebrows as he so often does, and said that it sounded like a good idea, and that anything else would be a waste of our talents anyways. Maybe having a 'friend' is such a bad thing.

I never acknowledged it to myself, but I knew I was somewhat relieved when Ichigo finally grasped the concept of kido. It would be a drag if he failed over such a ridiculous thing. That Shiba woman demanded that I joined their little tutoring sessions as well, which I grudgingly did. I don't mind a woman being a teacher, just as long as she knows her place in battle. Besides, it meant more time sparring- fighting- with Kurosaki, and enjoying both of our large reiatsus crashing together, our swords screaming with the desire to cut.

We were still using shinai in our Kendo class, but we always took the time outside of class to practice our technique- not the monogamous repetition we were forced to do in class, but slashing and parrying each other as we fought. The sense of danger sent a rush of adrenaline through me that using the shinai never provided.

We never seriously injured each other, sometimes just enough that a trip to the fourth division might be necessary. If we didn't than our fights wouldn't mean anything. Shinigami, including myself however grudgingly, were made to fight. To kill, to slay, and maybe to occasionally help spirits pass on peacefully. That's what we lived/died for. It's what we are. Just as the hollows' purpose is to eat, our purpose is to kill. For the sake of balancing out the universe, or whatever codswallop propaganda they filled the Shinigami's minds with.

Besides, fighting is fun. Fighting with my resident Death Berry is even more fun. If I have to live in this shit hole called Soul Society I might as well make the best of it, and there is no denying that Ichigo is one of the best.

LINE

(1) Referring to way of destruction, number 33, similar to number 31 but the energy encompasses a wider area with more power. I researched to make sure I wrote it correctly, but if anyone has any corrections I eagerly accept them.

I love Kukaku's name because it reminds me of the way the anime describes a dark chuckle "Ku ku ku…" Also, for those who didn't know, Kukaku is missing her right arm, but in the anime it was replaced with a prosthetic arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is going to be a long one, longer than I thought anyways, so prepare yourself!!!**

Resurrection: Chapter 5

Ichigo's POV

"I heard from some of your teachers that you have been hanging around with a strange character." Rukia said to me as she sipped her tea. I was at the weekly get-together with Rukia and Renji, enjoying some tea as we talked about our lives. Sometimes we missed a week because of Shinigami duties, but for the most part it was pretty regular. It made me feel better, like there was some normalcy still in my death.

At Rukia's last comment I choked on my own drink and coughed, hitting my chest. "Pardon?" I said through my gasps for breath. Renji rolled his eyes and swallowed the bit of cookie he was eating.

"Ya know, that freakishly tall student you hang out with. The one with a suspicious amount of experience." Renji elaborated.

I glowered at him and put my tea down carefully. "You only say that because he's taller than you."

Renji narrowed his eyes. "Well I'm taller than _you _short stuff, so he's extra tall compared to your height!"

"Who are you calling short stuff!?" I yelled back, leaping to my feet with my hand on my sword.

"You are short, shortie!" He was on his feet now too, drawing his sword.

"Sit down." Rukia promptly grabbed a hold of both of our kimonos and slammed us so our heads knocked together and we feel on our backs. Owie… I rubbed my head and took my seat again at the table. "Listen, Ichigo. I've heard some things about that man, things that may or may not be true." She paused and sighed. "We don't ask because we are trying to control your life, but because we are worried."

I exhaled a puff of air and straightened my back. "You weren't there, but you probably felt that large battle Kenpachi had with one of the espada." Both Renji and Rukia nodded and gave a slight shudder. "Well Kenpachi killed the espada, but instead of the espada dying, he was reborn in Soul Society, purified."

"You don't mean…" Rukia trailed off with wide eyes.

"Yeah." I scratched the back of my head.

"An espada!" Renji slammed his hands onto the table, staring at me in disbelief. "You aren't seriously friends with him! Are you!?"

"He's been purified! He's a Soul Reaper like me, now. And I wouldn't really call what we are 'friends'… Maybe, I dunno." I really didn't know how to classify mine and Nnoitra's relationship. Maybe more acquaintance slash rival than friends.

"What!? I don't care if he's purified, he's still an arrancar!"

"Renji! Calm down!" Rukia said. "They wouldn't have let him in the academy if they thought he was a threat."

Renji sat down and sulkingly crossed his arms over his chest, turning his head to the side with a 'humph.'

"I'm glad you have someone to play with, Ichigo." Rukia said to me with a mischievous gleam.

"Brat." I said. "Anything new with you guys?"

"Well Byakuya-sama…

And thus we continued on with no further grief.

The end of the semester was drawing closer and I was a little on edge. The Academy was tough; you had to pass all of the exams or you didn't continue on next semester and got put with a lower level class. This was to weed out those capable of performing the duties, however harsh. You get two chances to retake the exam; if you fail those as well then you have to step down. I was confident in all of my classes except one: kido. I was frantically practicing it in all my spare time, but I was still nervous.

Nnoitra had the audacity to be completely relaxed about the whole thing, lounging about watching me curse and kick things when I didn't get a spell or incantation right. I was getting so frazzled that one of my spells went haywire and blew up an entire line of targets. I stared at it in disbelief, fighting the urge to cry.

"Ya really need to relax, Shinigami." Nnoitra said, standing and stretching his hands above his head.

"I need to get this right!" I said back despairingly.

"The problem is your so freaking tense, let's go have a drink so you can cool down some."

"I don't see how you can be so at ease." I grumbled to him as we walked to the tavern. "What happens if I fail!? I'm strong enough to be a Shinigami; I don't see why I need to know kido." I kicked at a rock and sent it flying.

"Because the Shinigami are stuck-up, pansy-ass, bitches." Nnoitra drawled, his gate slow to match mine. "They know you're one of the best, it's just formality to make ya learn this shit."

That made me feel a little better, mostly because it was Nnoitra who was saying it and he didn't candy-coat things. "Wait a minute…I'm a Shinigami! Are you calling me a stuck-up pansy ass bitch!?" I asked incredulously.

He smirked. "Yeah."

"And- wait…so are you! If I'm a pansy-ass bitch, so are you!"

"No I'm not." He gave a yawn as he opened the door, standing aside to allow me in first. "I'm the shit like that."

"Fuck you. And technically I'm a vizard, not a Shinigami."

"Hah! You're kind of slow sometimes, aren't you Kurosaki?"

"Fuck you. I am not a pansy ass bitch." I said with a grumble and crossed my arms over my chest, propping my feet on the worn table.

"Ya didn't say anything about being stuck up, ya know." Nnoitra said, gesturing for the bar keep to bring some sake. "Does that mean you agree?"

"No!" I said with a growl. "I'm nothing like that Byakuya prick."

We bantered on, my mind and body relaxing as the alcohol did its work. I got so shit-faced that I could hardly standing, leaning against Nnoitra heavily as I attempted to walk.

"Ya can't even hold your liquor, you pussy." Nnoitra slurred to me and lifted me up, throwing me over his shoulder. My stomach protested violently at the move and I clutched my hands over my mouth. "You throw up on me, I'll kill you." I knew he would, too. Instead I let myself go limp, even in the uncomfortable position. My head swam as tiredness took over and I barely noticed when we finally arrived at the dorms. He tossed me onto the bed and I opened my eyes blearily as my room mate started to yell.

"I'm sick of this shit! You always destroy things and make me weak with your fucking reiatsu! You have no consideration to others! As soon as the exams are over, I'm applying for a new room mate."

I mumbled something back, not particularly caring as I rubbed my face against the soft pillow.

"You're such a weak little cry-baby aren't ya?" I heard Nnoitra comment, practically seeing my room mate take a couple steps back even with my face buried against my pillow. "You and my room mate would get along fine, why don't ya room with him so we can be rid of you two."

"I- I will!" My room mate said back.

"Whatever. We'll switch tomorrow, I want to disinfect in here before I move in so I don't catch your idiocy."

"Asshole." My room mate muttered as Nnoitra took his leave. Hm… I just want to sleep now…

When I woke up in the morning my head pounded and my body ached. Something cold and wet nudged at my face and I tried to bat it away but it was persistent. Then I was drenched in cold water and I yelped, fighting my covers and falling onto the floor. I heard a familiar snicker and glared up at an awfully cheerful Nnoitra. He was holding a half full glass of water- most of it was on me- and a couple of pills.

"About time you woke up. I should have known you were a shitty drinker. Now take your fucking pills." He threw them at me and I grabbed them, swallowing dryly and practically yanking the glass out of his hand to soothe my dry throat. He just snickered at me and sat on the edge of my room mate's bed as he waited for me to right myself.

"Where's my room mate?" I asked as I detangled myself from my blanket.

"I kicked him out. He's with mine now; I'm tired of them complaining. What bitches."

"Oh yeah…" I yawned and collapsed onto my bed. "Did you disinfect yet?"

"I just burned the bed and got a new one." Nnoitra said with a smirk, I suppose I'm lucky he waited until my room mate was out of the bed to burn it. "You slept through it." I'm sure I did. I want to go back to sleep now. "Oh no you don't!" He grabbed the blanket and tried to pull it off of me but I latched on to it. It ended up in a tug-of-war match where he finally wrestled it away from me and I was left shivering and cold. "I don't give a fuck if you don't feel good. Get something to eat and then we're sparring."

I cursed him from my fetal position.

"It's the least you can do since I am gracing you with my presence here, Shinigami." Nnoitra drawled. "Unless you want me to go get more water?" And just like that I was up and tugging my clothes on, glaring at him as he watched in amusement while I hopped around the room, trying to tug my kimono and hakama on at the same time. "Were ya really the fastest sperm?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes." I replied back haughtily and tried to smooth my spiky hair down. Just to prove it I flash stepped my way to the cafeteria, ignoring the gasps and murmurs. He easily caught up to me, grabbing a piece of bread to munch on while I tried to fight down the lurch my stomach gave as I looked at the food. Taking a cue from him, I just got some tea and bread and walked with him to the battle arena.

Maybe we were friends…

**LINE**

**So now their roomies! There are just hints and flashes of something that might be yaoi in nature between the two for now…but it will definitely be worth the mature rating in the end.**

**Also…I noticed that I'm getting less and less reviews for each chapter. Is there something that I need to fix about these chapters? **

**Anyways, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Character Reference: Remember (because I forget, too) Mahou sensei teaches Kido, Surudoi teaches Kendo, Handou teaches foot work, and Sentou teaches hand combat. Also, the Academy is about pushing the Shinigami to learn a lot, so since Ichigo and Nnoitra already know so much the instructors will be urging them to learn more.**

**I won't include much detail about the exams because it's not really relevant to the story and it will just unnecessarily take up space. I don't want to bore you! **

Resurrection: Chapter 6

Ichigo's POV

The exams actually went well. Kendo, hand and foot combat were easy. Very easy. I didn't even have to study for those exams. Kido was a close call, though. I might have added a little more force than necessary on one of the binding spells (nearly breaking the practice dummy's arms off) but I passed. Nnoitra did well, too. He lazily cast the spells, sending a conceited smirk in the frustrated Mahou-sensei's direction.

I checked the final count of students who would be continuing in the higher level classes and was surprised to see that only half of them would be moving on. I definitely preferred smaller sized classes, so it was no skin off of my back. I was eager for the hopefully more challenging classes, I really hated being bored.

Nnoitra took me drinking again to celebrate. We both went back to our room shit-faced, thankfully without the irritating room mate to bother us. It really took a load off of my back to not have to suppress my reiatsu all of the time (in consideration for my much weaker room mate.) I was able to relax when I got back to my room, neither of us feeling the need to talk as we lounged about.

The classes _//were// _harder, but only kido continued to give me trouble. Kukaku continued to tutor me, Nnoitra joining in for combative purposes. We still sparred with our zanpakuto outside of class, the shinai not enough to give us both that edge we needed in a fight. We were both becoming stronger, that was certain. The regular sword fighting had helped us both improve, not to mention we both still pulled moves that surprised the other. It kept our reiatsu sharp.

We started talking more. About stuff that I don't just tell anybody. About my mom, and how I felt about her death. It was kind of lame that Nnoitra was the one who made my heart finally unclench and helped mend the crack that always threatened to break me in two. He just shrugged and gave one of those wide grins that scared the shit out of other students. "Hollows eat. It's in their nature. What the fuck could a kid like you do? I don't think you're as good as you think you are."

And I felt better. Was it wrong to like somebody who used to be an arrancar, an espada? Somebody who had nearly killed me? But I suppose I don't really care.

He also told me a little bit about his background, or what he remembers about it. It explained a lot about his hate for women. His father was an abusive alcoholic who regularly beat on Nnoitra and his mother. Nnoitra didn't seem really upset about that part, probably because they were both the first people he ate when he turned into a hollow. One night his father came home, drunk as usual, and grabbed a knife, turning on his wife. Nnoitra's mother screamed and pleaded with the husband to not kill her. So he grabbed Nnoitra, who was 17 at the time, and held the knife to his throat.

"What kind of mother are you? You can't even protect your own son." And with that his father slit his throat. But that wasn't what bothered Nnoitra. What really got under his skin was as he watched in his spirit form as his mother didn't shed a tear, and instead suggested that they move away for a better life. That Nnoitra was just a burden anyway. Ouch.

That's when Nnoitra decided that women weren't worth anything.

I felt bad for him, but that wasn't the point of the story, and I didn't dare show my pity. All I said was: "Your mom is a real bitch. But not all of them are like that."

"But some are." He drawled back. I didn't really have anything to say to that.

I think the first time that we both acknowledged that we were something like friends was when I nodded off in hand combat. I was sitting next to him, like usual, and I fell asleep. When I woke up my head was resting against his arm and I think I was drooling a little bit. He hadn't pushed me off and seemed completely relaxed with me touching him in such a casual way. Neither of us said anything as I rubbed my eyes and yawned loudly, and then leaned back in my seat and gave him a rare smile. He just grinned and flicked my nose with one of his long fingers. I grabbed my stinging appendage and glowered at him.

"You drool, Kurosaki."

And that was it. So we were friends. I've had friends before; Chado, Keigo, Tatsuki, Orohime, Rukia, Renji… But they didn't really compare to my relationship with Nnoitra. Part of it, I think, was that he was new to emotions and didn't really know what to do with them. It made him blunt, and therefore didn't hold anything back. Most people try to present an image to the world, some characteristics false and misleading as to their true nature. But Nnoitra didn't do that- who he is, is who he is. I didn't have to worry about if his feelings might be hurt if I'm scowling in on my bed and not wanting to talk. I don't have to tell him about my day (although he probably already knows since he was with me the whole time). And I didn't have to put up a front myself.

It really was a wonder that we were friends with how…real we both were. Although, our personalities did seem to compliment each other. We were similar in some aspects, different in others. We were both hot tempered and brash, although _//what// _made us angry was different. He was aloof and I was tense. He grinned, I scowled. He hated women, I was a little afraid of them. (Seriously…all of the women I know kick my ass: Tatsuki, Rukia, Yoruichi, Kukaku…) He held a measure of disdain for those weaker than him and I just didn't notice them.

Our first argument still makes me chuckle in remembrance. We were sitting in our rooms, Nnoitra flipping through a magazine in his boredom and I was reading Shakespeare's '_Romeo and Juliet' _for perhaps the third or fourth time. "Hey Nnoitra?" I said, looking over at him from my bed.

"What do ya want?" He growled in irritation. I ignored his tone.

"Do you think you'll ever find love?"

His eyes shot up in surprise and I had to suppress a chuckle. "What!?"

"You know, somebody you want to date, get married, and have kids with."

He stared at me, his mouth set in a small frown. "What the fuck would I want that for? I would have to put up with a woman to do that."

I blinked and sat up, dangling my feet over my bed. "So you aren't interested in women?" I asked curiously.

"No fucking way." He said and turned back to his magazine. But I didn't leave him alone.

"So does that make you gay?"

His eyes narrowed and I had to dodge the magazine he threw at me. "That's it, you and me, right now! Get your fucking sword, we're fighting!"

I laughed and followed him out the door, chuckling even harder as some heads poked out the dorm room doors as Nnoitra stormed down the hall emitting deadly intent, and then quickly pulled them back in as Nnoitra glared. He kicked my ass so bad I had a hard time sitting down for a few days. It didn't help that he was watching me smugly so every time I winced he gave me that shit-eating grin of his. But it was so worth it. That's what our arguments amounted to: one of us getting pissed and then fighting it off until one of us had to go to the fourth division.

Halfway through our second semester in Kendo we finally had all of the protective equipment off and were fighting with our soul-cutting swords. Surudoi sensei had the 'brilliant' idea to pair Nnoitra and me with someone else in order to 'broaden our experience.' The guy who was supposed to fight me fainted and couldn't be revived. The student who was paired with Nnoitra almost had his arm severed clean off. After that we stayed partners.

The number of students dropping out was increasing as well, those who just couldn't cut it being Soul Reapers. Our teachers were getting harsher and picking up the pace until even Nnoitra and I had to concentrate. The technical aspects of foot agility were an aggravation I didn't want to put up with. I didn't understand why it mattered _how _I attacked an opponent if I ended up defeating them anyway. Soon we would be learning different flash step methods, like shunpo-ing to different places and flash stepping. I may have already known some flash step, but the idea of appearing in a different place intrigued me.

Maybe I could make it to the end of the year without killing myself in frustration. Maybe.

**LINE**

**There are definite hints of feelings between these two, but I am going to take it slow. They don't realize it yet, but it is building up. And 'woot!' for the 'I'm not Gay' spin off from my Uke Ichigo collection, NnoitraxIchigo one shot. I hope you guys laughed.**

**Also, for those that don't know, Ichigo loves Shakespeare.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is going to include a lot of description of different fighting styles, but I tried to keep it simple.**

**Slight yaoi in this chapter. Finally! Warning for dorky tickle attack.**

Resurrection: Chapter 7

Ichigo's POV

Hand combat was starting to be reasonably enjoyable. I may have been able to do most of the stuff Sentou sensei taught us before, but now she was taking me aside and teaching me a style of fighting called Capoeira that combined dancing and fighting. It also used footwork, but Handou sensei agreed that it was something that Sentou was more knowledgeable about and therefore she would teach me. Capoeira actually rarely used hand strikes, and therefore I could substitute using my sword instead of my fists.

I was a little embarrassed at first, but she promptly smacked me in the head for not concentrating. She said it would be a good lesson for me because I rely too much on force, and that Capoeira was about maneuvering around the opponent, not meeting them head on. It is also fairly acrobatic, which I am not used to, so it definitely challenged me.

The attacks primarily incorporated kicks, sweeps of the legs and head strikes. At the beginning I was uncomfortable at the loose movement of my body and fluidity of it, but I picked it up pretty fast. Although I was already familiar with flips and feints, I also had to learn the correct form of an 'au.' The simplistic form of au is just a normal cartwheel, but then you also include kicks mid air, and also without using hands. (I don't think my abdomen has ever been so sore).

The feints that are traditional Capoeira remind me somewhat of boxing feints with the feet constantly moving in a way similar to the triangular footwork Handou sensei taught us. The point of the position is to be able to attack the opponent unexpectedly since the feet and arms are in constant motion. (1)

The back handsprings were also easy. I also found myself enjoying a particular move where I balance my weight on one hand, tucking the leg on the same side to my chest as I kick out with my other leg. It was rather fun pulling that one on Nnoitra as I fell to the ground and surprised him with a quick kick to the chest, making him stumble backwards. The rest of the moves I picked up pretty quick, back bends, karate chops, elbow strikes, throws, leg take downs, flash kicks, hand spins and head spins.

The one thing I really didn't like doing was the handstand. It made me feel too open to attacks, but I could still keep my eyes on my opponent and do kicks, as well as trick them into attacking, thinking I am vulnerable.

Because Nnoitra is taller than most Shinigami, hand to hand combat is more awkward for him than useful. While he still learned everything Sentou taught in class, he also worked on Jujutsu separately with Handou sensei. I wasn't able to watch him as often since I had to concentrate of my own work, but later he employed some moves that really threw me off. Literally. We had forgone our swords for the day and were working on hand to hand combat when I went in for a punch and he grabbed my arm and rolled me with his body so I was tossed onto my back. Then he twisted my arm to the side and trapped my body underneath his so I was unable to move.

"Ugh! Leggo Nnoitra!" I yelped and tried to squirm but it only brought more pain.

"Not until you say I'm the best warrior." Nnoitra said smugly, his hair hanging over his face slightly as he bent over me.

"I'm the best warrior." I mumbled.

"Idiot." Nnoitra gave a jerk to my arm. "Say 'you're the best warrior.'"

"I'm the best warrior." I managed a laugh before I gasped in pain again.

"I can do this all night ya know." He said, then his grin widened as he thought over something. "But I don't think that pain is the way."

Then I was shrieking. His long, slender fingers danced over my ribs as he let go of my arms and tickled me. "Nooooooo!" I cried dramatically and tried to push him off. "Ha ha! Stop!"

"Say 'Nnoitra-sama is the best warrior.'" Nnoitra demanded and jabbed a particularly sensitive part on my side.

"Never!" I said between giggles. Then shrieked again as he redoubled his attacks. "Nnoitra-sama is the best warrior!" I yelled out in defeat, making him finally let go and get off of me as I gasped for breath.

"Hah! You really are too easy." He commented, staring down at my heaving form.

"But I'm the better warrior." I said and then had to roll over quickly to dodge a punch he sent. I braced my hands behind my head and drew my legs up, using my stomach muscles to flip my body up onto my feet. "Again?" I asked, already in the defensive position.

"Again." He agreed, and we started once more.

I was a lot more relaxed when the semester finals came around once more. Kukaku sensei was quite literally pounding Kido into my head and I was much more confident. Rukia and Renji had commented that I was gaining a lot more control of my reiatsu. Probably from having to suppress it all of the time. They hadn't mentioned Nnoitra again, but I could tell they still thought about.

I passed all of the exams easily, yet again, as did Nnoitra. We would have a week off and then we would be taking our normal courses, plus one extra. The one I most anticipated. Hollow-fights simulation. We were going to be put in groups of three and work on tactics to kill faux hollows.

But for now I didn't want to think about that. Yet another semester completed and I wanted to relax.

Nnoitra's POV

As soon as our last final let out for the semester I dragged Ichigo to a restaurant where we could get something to eat and get drunk. Other students were there too, laughing and enjoying themselves. We slinked around them undetected so we wouldn't have to deal with their stares and got a booth in a dark corner.

"Ugh, one more down." Ichigo sighed as he relaxed into his seat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Only one to go."

"Finally." I groused and propped my feet onto the table. "If I have to do much more of this I'm going to kill someone."

Ichigo snorted in response. That was one thing I liked about him, no startled indignation at the thought me killing someone or righteous speech of how wrong it is. He probably felt the same way. "Ya know, we didn't have to take fucking classes to become hollows or arrancar." I complained. "We were perfectly capable of eating somebody without any fucking lessons."

He laughed again, which made me feel better. "Maybe Aizen wouldn't have lost if they had."

"Ch. Who fucking cares about that Shinigami."

I liked it when he smiled. He didn't do it often, mostly because he had nothing to smile about. But it made me feel like I was better than everyone else because I was one of the few who got to see it. I did like the idiotic Shinigami, he was different and that kept me interested. His orange hair and his lashing reiatsu…the fights we had were always enjoyable. It was also kind of nice to have somebody to laugh with rather than to order around.

By the end of the night we were both sufficiently drunk, and stumbling back to our dorm rooms. The hall was dead quiet except for the slap of our feet and the hooting calls from Shinigami students still celebrating. At least this time I didn't actually have to carry him back, although we were both leaning on each other heavily. I shoved the door open and we stumbled in, Ichigo landing on the floor with a laugh and not bothering to get up again.

"Oi! Idiot!" I said and nudged him with my foot.

"Ngh…" He rolled over and rubbed his face on the floor, already half asleep

"Get up or you'll be too sore to fight in the morning." I said with a frown. He grumbled and didn't move. With an aggravated growl I reached down and lifted him up, then dropped him onto his bed. His ivory skin caught the moonlight shining through the window, contrasting with his orange hair. I frowned at my drunken thoughts and pushed a strand of hair away from his face.

Mmm…I do like Ichi. Stupid little Strawberry. Not thinking, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his unconscious lips, giving them a long lick and pulling away. He tasted like fresh bread or something. Interesting. I leaned in again and tried to kiss him deeper but his teeth were set in his sleep and I couldn't pry them apart without waking him. Damn. I regretfully stumbled over to my bed and kicked my sandals off, slipping between the sheets. I wonder if Ichigo would let me kiss him when he's awake.

**LINE**

**Heh, so Nnoitra kissed Ichigo when he was drunk and Ichigo was asleep…will he remember in the morning?**

**(1) Kind of like when Grimmjow first attacked Ichigo in the real world.**

**I really had to include Capoeira because it is so beautiful to watch. I think that Ichigo has the right build for a dancer, but he is also very strong so I think that Capoeira would be perfect for him (and hopefully help him use less brute force).**

And seriously people, please review? Make me feel wanted here.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers!!! **

Resurrection: Chapter 8 The Kiss that Never Happened

Nnoitra's POV

I could hold my liquor, and I never stayed drunk for long when I actually did manage to get intoxicated. Therefore when I woke up the next morning, I remembered everything from last night. Especially a certain memory concerning the orange-haired Shinigami still sleeping softly in his bed with his back to me.

Remembered everything about the kiss.

I clutched my head and frowned as the _//feelings// _I had came back to me. How it felt. How it tasted. Shit, shit, shit. No way did I fucking kiss him. A guy. There is just no fucking way. I hit my head with the palm of my head a few times for good measure. It was just a stupid, drunken mistake. That's all. Ichigo wasn't even awake and participating, so it doesn't count as a kiss. We didn't kiss!

With that solved and a load off my chest I stood up and stretched, my eyes flickering over to Ichigo unintentionally. He had half-heartedly pulled up the blankets in the middle of the night and they rested on his hips. The kimono he had put on yesterday had somehow managed to undo itself and slip out of one arm, leaving Ichigo's entire back exposed. Scars littered his back, some raised and pink, others just lines of silver decorating his skin.

I shouldn't be looking at him. So I crossed the room and tugged up his blanket, my knuckles grazing his skin as I settled them around his shoulder. Ichigo mumbled something in his sleep and snuggled his head against the pillow. Barely aware I was doing it I brushed my hand over his hair and then jerked it away.

I need to take a bath. Then I'll come back and make Ichigo get up. Then we'll fight and everything will be back to normal.

We didn't kiss.

Ichigo's POV

I wasn't as drunk as Nnoitra thought I was last night. I remember lying on the floor and loving how cool it was against my flesh, then Nnoitra lifted me up and set me on the bed. I relaxed my body in pleasure at the much softer surface and almost didn't notice when something brushed against my lips, but then something warm and wet moved across my lips and I had to fight the urge not to squirm.

…What?

The pressure returned and this time it was unmistakably a kiss and a tongue darting past my lips. I didn't move so he wouldn't know that I was awake, although I found it…interesting. Then he stopped and I instantly missed it.

When I woke up the next morning it was to a light weight being settled around my shoulders and skin brushing my own. I let out a little mumble of contentment and cuddled closer to the warm bed, then awareness came over me as a slightly cold hand touched my temple and stroked my hair before pulling away abruptly. Oh yeah, that's right. Nnoitra. Did he remember kissing me? He thought I was asleep… oh shit. It isn't supposed to be like this!

I sighed in relief as I heard the door click shut and opened my eyes. Nnoitra only kissed me because he was drunk and had no idea what he was doing. But now I had these uncomfortable feelings for him that were, well, uncomfortable. Shit. The bastard probably didn't even remember what happened. I pulled the covers over my head and curled up into a ball. I should just pretend it didn't happen.

We didn't kiss.

Nnoitra's POV

Taking a quick shower helped refresh me a little. I grabbed some breakfast (something for Ichigo too) and went back to the room _knowing _that nothing happened. It was just any other day. I nudged the door open with my foot and nearly dropped the food at the sight. It was something I had seen before, but that was before the kiss that didn't happen. He was still wearing his blue hakama…but no kimono. And he had the nerve to react to me the same way he always did.

"Morning, Nnoitra." He said, yawning and giving a stretch as he grabbed a kimono. "Did ya get breakfast."

"Ch. Yeah." I grumbled and looked away as he grabbed a plate from me.

"Thanks." He replied and began stuffing his face with food.

"We need to fight." I said with a frown, sitting on the floor to scarf my own food down. He blinked at me with those brown eyes of his and gave a shrug.

"Can you wait until I've finished digesting?"

"Whatever. I just need to hurt something." To forget.

"Glad to be of service." He smiled at me and I knew he meant it despite his sarcastic tone.

Ichigo's POV

I groaned as I nudged one of my bruises, Nnoitra was particularly intense today and had given me more injuries than I had managed to give him. I wondered if maybe he had remembered the kiss, but shook the thought out of my head. He hadn't acted any different when he had brought breakfast this morning, so he probably didn't. But if I did…maybe he did.

I shifted in the hot springs again with a heavy sigh. I had it to myself today, the other students probably sleeping off the night before still. Nnoitra was back in the room thankfully, I didn't know if I would accidentally let something slip. It would be better if I forgot about it. About the kiss that never happened. Fuck, this was far more stressful than the exams.

.

..

…

..

.

The week long break went by fast. Nnoitra and I relaxed back into each other's presence immediately, neither of us mentioning the kiss that he didn't know I knew about. I was refreshed and ready to take on another semester, the last one. Finally.

In Kido we were put into our team of threes. I was in team 3 with Nnoitra- predictably- and Okkuu Hito. I didn't like him. His nose seemed permanently turned up and he told both of us right of the bat that we were unworthy of being in the same team as him. Nnoitra didn't like him either. 10 minutes into our first team building exercise Nnoitra sent a bolt of white lightening at Okkuu that would normally just be basic kido, but with Nnoitra's large spiritual pressure, it did enough damage to create a hole in his abdomen and was rushed immediately to the fourth division in critical condition.

He didn't even bother trying to look innocent. He just gave Mahou sensei a large smirk and yawned. I had to stifle a snicker. All right, so maybe that was a little extreme, but I'm glad the irritating bastard was off of our team. Mahou just sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose in between his fingers and waved at us dismissively.

"You know what? I don't care. You two can be in your own team. I doubt anybody else would survive anyway." The rest of the class looked relieved and we continued on.

It was strange. Nnoitra and I were use to fighting each other as well as other Shinigami…but we weren't used to working as a team at fighting others. It will take a lot of work to be able to move with each other instead of against each other. Nnoitra didn't mind beating down an opponent who was already injured, but he preferred to fight one-on-one. It took the fun out of things if the enemy was so easy to defeat.

I tried hard to pay attention as Mahou explained yet _another _team building exercise for us to complete on our own time. Nnoitra and I shared a disgruntled glance. Looks like _homework _was going to cut into our much needed beat-each-other-until-we-can't-stand time. At least it's fighting and not bookwork. Thank god for small miracles. In Kendo, Foot Work and Hand Combat we were also given exercises that we needed to complete outside of class. Luckily they weren't all team-building, but still.

For the Hand Combat homework I waited until everyone was in bed and asleep before I crept out to the practice arena. With a heavy sigh I gripped the pull-up bars with my hands and pulled my self up, shifting my grip so I rested my stomach on the bar. Rocking my legs back and then forward, I flipped around the bar and then extended my legs straight in the air so I was doing a hand stand on the bar. My entire body tensed as I fought to hold the position.

Sentou sensei told me that by the end of two weeks I had to not only hold this position for 10 minutes, but do it with one hand. The purpose was to focus my concentration on my body and center my reiatsu. Already my concentration was broken and my body's balance tipped over, making me drop my legs. I sighed and flipped off the bar, landing on the ground with a loud thump.

Nnoitra didn't know this, but I had become quite attuned to his presence. Even now I could feel him watching me from the shadows, probably leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't announce himself, just walked forward as soon as he knew I was aware of him.

"I see you've gotten better at reading reiatsu." He drawled, stepping out into the moonlight.

"Nah, I just know when you're there."

"Tch." Nnoitra narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck are you doing out here?"

"Homework."

"You look like one of those woman acrobats when you do that."

I blushed as he poked at the sensitive subject I had tried to avoid when practicing the 'dance' fighting. "Shut up." I mumbled. "Lots of men do Capoeira."

"Yeah, but they don't make it look girly."

"You wanna fight?" I growled, my hand reaching for Zangetsu who I had set aside earlier.

"Chill out, Shinigami. I was just coming out to see where you had gone." Nnoitra grinned but I wasn't convinced.

"What do you care where I've gone?" I said snidely and grabbed the bar again, swinging my body into the air and breathing slowly as I balanced myself once more.

"I was curious. Thought maybe you had gone off to bone somebody."

My eyes snapped open and I let my body fall once more, dropping to the ground and glaring at Nnoitra who was actually frowning for once. "Sh-shut up!" I stuttered out. "I'm not that kind of person! And why do you care?"

"Who said I did?" His frown deepened and now he was actually scowling at me in displeasure.

"You followed me out here to find out!"

And then he was in front of me, a scary glint in his eyes as he loomed over me. "What was that, Shinigami?"

My hand groped behind me for Zangetsu, but he grabbed my wrists in his hand in a crushing grip and leaned over so his face hovered above mine. "I- I was just-

"Just what?"

I could feel myself turning red at his closeness and the memory of the kiss that never happened. His eyes flitted to my lips which I was biting and he let go of my wrist to grab my chin. "I was just curious." He said.

"Right." I agreed, my entire body tense.

"That's all."

"Of course." I nodded as much as I could with him holding my chin still.

He leaned closer and out breath mingled for a second before he pulled away. "Don't get to sleep too late, you get bitchy."

I remained frozen for a few minutes after he left. We hadn't kissed…but even somebody as oblivious as me knew that it was close. What did that make us? From the argument we had before I knew that Nnoitra was avidly opposed to being gay, if not homophobic. So why was he sending these mixed signals?

And why was I so disappointed when he pulled away?

**LINE**

**Heh, so Okkuu Hito is literally translated as 'annoying man.' Remember, I don't know any Japanese- I just do a free translation on the web so I still use at least Japanese-sounding names. Don't bother trying to remember him, you probably won't see him anymore. **

**Next chapter will start off with Nnoitra's POV of this last part. Do you guys think I'm managing to keep them as in-character as possible while still getting them together? **


	9. Chapter 9

**In this chapter we find out which divisions have requested Ichigo and Nnoitra. They are only a couple weeks into the third semester so they still have time to decide which one they'll join.**

**WARNINGS!!! This chapter contains masturbation and yaoi thoughts. NO UNDERAGE READERS!!!**

Resurrection: Chapter 9

Nnoitra's POV

I woke up when I felt Ichigo left the room. Where was he going? A strange thought flitted through my mind that he was going to meet somebody and have sex. One of the idiotic females? One of the males? A weird feeling gripped my chest and I frowned. Sitting up, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and slipped into my sandals. I waited until he was far enough away that he wouldn't notice me and then slipped outside and following his reiatsu. When he left the upper class dorms I frowned. He wasn't fucking some weakling Shinigami, was he?

I tried to contain the angry flare of reiatsu I gave off and continued to follow him. I paused in the shadows when I saw him enter the practice arena and slunk closer. I had to contain a snicker when I saw him do that thing with the pull up bar. Hah! So he was sneaking out at night so nobody would make fun of him. Good idea, too bad it didn't stop me.

His position faltered as he dropped to the ground, looking in my direction. With a blink I realized he had actually sensed me. "I see you've gotten better at reading reiatsu." I drawled and moved into the light.

"Nah, I just know when you're there." The bastard had the audacity to smirk at me.

"Tch. What the fuck are you doing out here?"

"Homework." Ichigo said simply, not meeting my eyes.

"You look like one of those woman acrobats when you do that." I commented, loving the light flush that crossed his cheeks.

"Shut up. Lots of men do Capoeira."

True. "Yeah, but they don't make it look girly." Also true.

"You wanna fight?" He glared at me and reached for his sword. Strangely, I had no desire to fight him at the moment. Teasing Ichigo was just so much fun.

"Chill out, Shinigami. I was just coming out to see where you had gone." I explained, hoping that would be the end of the questions.

"What do you care where I've gone?" He started to do that hand stand thing again as he asked me, his body tensing as he held the position.

Damn. Heh, maybe I should mess with him a little. "I was curious. Thought maybe you had gone off to bone somebody."

If he was drinking something he would have been spitting it out right then. As it was, he just dropped to the ground again in surprise and looked at me in shock. Nnoitra: 1, Ichigo 0.

"Sh-shut up!" Heh, I would have described stupid Shinigami as 'adorable' when he stuttered if I were the type to say such idiotic things. "I'm not that kind of person! And why do you care?"

I couldn't help the frown that crossed my face while he stood there glaring at me accusingly. "Who said I did?" Of course I didn't care if Ichigo did stuff like that. Why should I? I just… I don't have to justify myself to him!

"You followed me out here to find out!" Nnoitra: Ichigo, 1:1.

I moved closer to him, allowing my irritation to creep into my eyes at being questioned. "What was that, Shinigami?"

He reached over to grab his zanpakuto but I grabbed his wrists and forced his back against one of the poles supporting the bar he had been on. I leaned over and looked into his eyes, allowing myself to enjoy his body under mine so…meekly. I liked that I could get this strong, brash Shinigami to react this way to me.

"I- I was just-

"Just what?"

He was turning redder in such an appealing way. He was worrying his lower lip between his teeth, drawing my attention to them immediately. I wanted to taste him again, but there was no way he wouldn't be aware of a kiss this time. I let go of his wrists and rested one of my hands above his head and grabbed his chin, staring at him intently. "I was just curious." I repeated my explanation from before.

"Right." His eyebrows were furrowed and I could see how tense he was in our position.

"That's all."

"Of course." His head nodded in my hand.

I leaned even closer, the desire to kiss him overpowering me. But I managed to rein it in and pulled away regretfully. "Don't get to sleep too late, you get bitchy." I left, my hands tingling from where I touched him. I walked back to our rooms and shut the door slumping onto the bed.

I was hard. Uncomfortably so. My groin ached and throbbed. It had been awhile since I had been aroused. When I was a hollow, sex didn't cross my mind, just fighting. It had always been about fighting. Now that I have emotions and I'm a Shinigami, I have those feelings. And they were concentrated on Ichigo.

I was hard and horny now because of him. And I wanted nothing more than to drag him back to our rooms and throw him onto the bed and fuck him. I frowned in aggravation when I realized that I had actually gotten harder at the thought. With an aggravated huff I shoved down the loose pants I wore to bed and exposed my erection. Ichigo would most likely be a while so I had time.

Gripping my length, I let my eyes close and brought Ichigo's image to mind. Ichigo panting and spread beneath me. I imagined opening him up with my fingers as his body trembled and he gave a small whine. I held his legs up and lined myself up to his entrance and kissed him before shoving myself into his entrance and stifling his cry with my mouth.

Fuck…I moved my hand faster and bit my lower lip. Maybe I wouldn't even bother preparing him, maybe I would just throw him onto the bed, pull down his hakama and thrust into him. My dick almost hurt I was moving my hand so fast, trying to reach that peak I hadn't felt in so long. Fuck, I was thrusting into him, pressing him down onto the mattress and fucking him so hard he'd feel it for weeks. He peaked over his shoulder, sweaty and flushed, and moaned my name.

I was finally able to reach my high. I didn't say anything, just inhaled sharply and relaxed my body. Ugh, disgusting. Sticky white fluid covered my hand and stomach now. Tch. Go figure something pleasurable would have its unappealing side.

I must be in hell right now.

Ichigo's POV

Nnoitra and I were getting better at fighting as a team rather than each other. While other teams practiced working together to defeat the enemy, Nnoitra and I worked on not getting in each other's way.

"Nnoitra! That was mine to kill!"

"Tch. Kill faster than."

"It's not my fault that these faux hollows are so easy to defeat! You just have a longer reach than me." I glowered up at him angrily.

"Hah! It's not my fault you're slow." Nnoitra easily killed another faux hollow, neither of us breaking in conversation as we continued to go through the obstacle course.

"I'm not slow, bastard!" I sliced through another hollow. "Leave me some! This is boring enough as it is."

"Stop whining, Shinigami." Nnoitra grinned as we came to the end and waited for the teams who were still way back in the beginning.

"You're just as much of a Shinigami as I am." I growled back and sheathed my sword, plopping down on the grass and resting on my elbows.

"Whatever." He sat beside me and rested his elbow on a knee, propping his chin in his hand. "So what divisions have requested you so far?"

"Seventh, eleventh, and thirteenth. You?"

"First, sixth, eighth, and eleventh." Nnoitra replied back, looking all together uninterested. "Which do you think you'll go in?"

"Dunno. Still have a couple months to decide."

"Tch, yeah. Don't want to strain your self thinking, Ichigo."

"Fuck off." I mumbled and laid onto my back, crossing my arms behind my head. "Ahh…good thing it's so nice out today." He only grunted in response, but I could feel his eyes on me. "What?" I lifted my head to look at him.

He frowned at me in irritation and snorted, looking away. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"Now you got me interesting." I grinned and sat up again. "So what's up?"

"I don't like the idea of serving underneath anyone." He grumbled, not looking at me as the noise of the distantly yelling students was carried by the wind.

"You mean…underneath a captain?" He nodded shortly. "It's not like you'll always be." I said as I rubbed the back of my head. "You're so strong that it's going to be hard to keep you as an underling." I gritted my teeth and forced myself to say the next words. "You're stronger than me." Fuck, I hated saying that. "And you haven't even achieved bankai yet. Once you do you'll be able to kick all of their asses."

He was staring at me now, his mouth in a tight line as his eyes narrowed, then he grinned. "Fuck yeah I'm stronger than you." He said smugly. "No way in hell are they going to keep me down for long."

"Asshole." I gazed up at the sky once more, watching the clouds pass over head. I wasn't lying when I said Nnoitra was stronger than me. When he achieved bankai he would probably be one of the strongest captain in the 13 Gotei. To be honest, I was a little jealous of that. But it wasn't like I was weak. I could still feel his eyes on me, but I didn't mention anything. It was a bit of an ego stroke to know that Nnoitra had deemed only me worthy of his time and attention, even if he was a bastard. It didn't stop me from liking him. In fact, I thought with a smile, his bastard-ness just made him more endearing. Not that I would ever say that out loud.

**LINE**

**So how did you like how their relationship is progressing? I really love these two together, it just seems natural. **


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING! Kisses and molestation, but no sex! YAOI. **

**I just got a beta (yay!!!), God's Broken Dreamer from fanfiction dot net. You can thank Broken for cleaning up my mess in this chapter and future ones =)**

Resurrection: Chapter 10

Nnoitra's POV

I found myself watching Ichigo a lot more as the semester progressed. The way his brow furrowed all the time even when he smiled, the way his eyes flared in irritation, the flush that graced his cheeks. I analyzed his physical appearance, trying to figure out why I was attracted to the hotheaded idiot. Why I got hard every time I watched him do his Capoeira exercises, why I took showers when no one else was around, and jerked myself off with images of him in my mind.

Now that Ichigo and I were fighting each other less and actually working with each other I had a harder time justifying our friendship. Sure, we still fought each other whenever we needed to work off some stress, but more often than not we spent out time together eating, talking, or going over class work. It was strange how easy it was to fall into a friendly relationship with him. My old subordinate, Tesla, was never even near as close to me as Ichigo was.

We were drawing closer and closer to the end of the third and final semester. Once we had completed it we would formally accept one of the divisions' offers to join them. I had a feeling that the only reason Yamamoto requested that I join his division was so he could keep a better eye on me. Like fuck I wanted that. So first division was out. Sixth division was also out because I thought the captain was a stupid pansy. Eighth division seemed to be the most promising. I wouldn't join the eleventh division because that would mean I would be under that stupid bastard who had managed to kill me, meaning I was _//weaker// _than him. No fucking way.

Eighth division was led by Captain Shunsui Kyoraku. From what Ichigo had told me he was lazy and drank a lot, but was one of the strongest captains. Captain Yamamoto had trained him himself, apparently. He wasn't some pansy so I wouldn't feel weak being his subordinate. I would prefer not having to answer to anyone, but I would work my way up to that.

Ichigo had pretty much decided on the thirteenth division, the one that had the captain with the white hair…not the brat, but the one that's all sick and shit. What was his name? Ukitake or something like that. That woman friend of his was in it too, but he insisted that she wasn't the reason he picked that division. Whatever. It wasn't like I cared why; as long as we still got to spar together then it didn't matter. Ichi told me that Ukitake was trained under Yamamoto and was friends with Kyoraku, so it wasn't like we weren't going to see each other. Not that I cared.

I wasn't convincing myself. I did care. I didn't want Ichigo's attention on anyone else, least of all those weak bitches that he calls friends. I wanted him to only notice me. Who the fuck else mattered if he had me to fight and to talk to if he wanted? It wasn't like any of the other Shinigami were at the same level we are. They didn't deserve his interest. It made me want to kill them all, bathe in their blood, and present their heads to Ichigo on a platter like trophies of war. Unfortunately, although Ichigo didn't really give a fuck about the death of some random Shinigami, he would care if I killed his friends.

The finals were going to be the toughest yet, but still probably a breeze for my Ichigo and me. He was a little fidgety and distant with the stress of it, but I got him drunk again and he relaxed immediately. He handled his drinks much better than any of the previous times, his eyes were a little unfocused and he had a stupid grin on his face, but was otherwise normal. When we stood up to leave he leaned on me heavily, his body against mine feeling abnormally warm in my own alcohol induced state.

I laughed at something he said and grabbed him by the waist, ignoring his struggles and throwing him over my shoulder. He squirmed in my grip until I dug my nails into him, making him stop. He gave a kind of aggravated sigh and went limp, allowing me to carry him to our room. I tossed him on his bed, and he immediately latched onto my arm and yanked me so I stumbled and fell on top of him. His arms and legs encircled me and he flipped us so I was on my back, and he was cuddled against my side with his head on my chest.

"Mmm…comfy."

"Tch. You're so drunk." I didn't move though. It felt good.

"Soooooo…." He drew the word out and lifted his head to smile at me. We were inches apart now and I could see every little detail of his face. "Hey Nnoitra?"

"What."

"Can we kiss?" In my drunken state I could see nothing wrong with it.

"Fuck yeah." So I kissed him. I didn't take it slow either. I just shoved my lips onto his and raped his mouth. Not that he was disagreeable my any means. He moaned into it and kissed back just as hard, biting and sucking at me like a vampire.

I broke away and allowed him to breathe, running my hands over his hard body and sucking at his throat. Tasty…delicious…edible. He was everything I thought he would be.

"S'good, Nnoitra." He mumbled- damn right it was good- and then promptly passed out. Fuck. He snuggled against me, his mouth slightly open as he breathed deep and even. I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and closed my eyes as well, my bed was much too far away for me to get up and go to. Besides, it wasn't as warm and as comfortable as Ichigo's…

Ichigo's POV

We kissed. We fucking kissed. Nnoitra and I. And it was fucking amazing. It was rough and a little bloody from where his teeth nipped me, but it was great. Natural. When I woke up the next morning, my head aching a little bit from the drinks, I didn't feel awkward. Even resting in his arms that were tightly enclosed around me, his chest rising and falling in time with his breathing. I didn't know how I felt about him being a man, though. I mean…it's different. Not that I've ever been with a girl, but it still shook me.

I was supposed to get married to a girl and have lots of babies. Another man did not fit anywhere into that equation. But for the death of me I couldn't imagine having this sort of relationship with anybody else. But I also knew that Nnoitra probably wouldn't react well. His response to my hinting that he might be gay in a previous argument was explosive. It wouldn't matter that he had kissed me first when he thought I was asleep, or that he kissed me totally willingly again when I was awake. Shit, I really didn't want to deal with this.

Slowly, I slipped out of his arms and edged to the side of my bed. Sighing in relief, I set my feet on the floor and made to stand up but was promptly yanked back and pinned down by a grumpy Nnoitra.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He growled out dangerously.

"Nn-Nnoitra!" I said in disbelief, my eyes wide while his own narrowed as he held me down. "I was…I was just going to the bathroom." I finished lamely.

"Is that so?"

"Y-yeah." I stuttered out, my face red as his hands relaxed their grip but didn't let go of me.

"Whatever. Hurry back." He leaned down and kissed me. I instantly melted and opened my mouth, darting my tongue out to meet his. He deepened the kiss and pressed his body down into mine hard. I could feel ever inch of him against me, including his hardening member.

I pulled away and gasped for breath. "Bathroom." I said. He nodded and moved his head to nibble at my neck, his hands gripping my sides. "I'm serious." I nudged at his shoulders and he reluctantly rolled off of me. I stood up shakily and tightened my kimono around my body. He smirked at my disheveled state and propped his hands behind his head.

"I'm waiting." I nodded and left the room, relaxing slightly as I got into the hall. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting to see when he woke up. But…I liked it.

I used the restroom quickly and splashed water onto my face, sighing and looking at my reflection in the mirror. Well shit… Was this a good thing? Whatever I had with Nnoitra… was it good, or was it bad?

I walked back to our room before Nnoitra decided to come and drag me back, which I wouldn't put past him. I opened the door to our room and was instantly grabbed and yanked in. I didn't even have time to shout my surprise before he was on top of me, pressing me against the door with his hands touching every part of my body he could. I was a little surprised by the intensity, and tried to pull away to figure this thing out, but he wouldn't stop. He jerked my kimono open and dropped to his knees, sinking down to bite and suck at my flesh.

"Wait! Nnoitra!" I protested and shoved at his shoulders. He ignored me and tore at the sash holding up my hakama. "Stop!"

He finally did so, glaring up at me even as he continued to press kisses along my torso. "What?"

"Fuck…This is moving too fast." I said with a frown.

"You want this." He hissed out, his eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"Yeah, but I've never been in a relationship before, or whatever we are, and I'm just a little…" I trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Scared?" Now he looked smug again, happy that I was the uncertain one.

I scowled at him. "I'm not scared!"

"Yes you are." He teased and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hah! Poor little Ichi, are you scared of me?"

"Keep it up and I'll fucking kill you." I said lowly. He just laughed and stood again so he was towering over me.

"I'd kill to fuck you." He said, half seriously. I blushed and shoved him as he tried to pull me against him.

"Idiot." I grumbled and allowed him to slowly run his hands up and down my chest.

"Don't insult your superiors."

"Like fuck you're my superior!"

And those were our first sober, conscious kisses.

**LINE**

**They're together now! I was going to have Nnoitra be all 'get the fuck away from me you fag' but then he was like 'no, I think I'd rather molest Ichigo than push him away' and he wouldn't do what I wanted. Jerk.**

**So…my explanation for Ichigo's "hero" personality is that he isn't out to save the world, just his friends. That's what makes him interesting. He doesn't give a fuck about a person dying half way around the world unless it's someone he knows. Therefore, I reason that Ichigo wouldn't care if Nnoitra killed some random Shinigami in a fight unless Ichigo personally knew them. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Beta'd by God's Broken Dreamer.**

Resurrection: Chapter 11

Ichigo's POV

"Congratulations, Nnoitra Jiruga and Ichigo Kurosaki, for passing with the highest scores in a century!" The speaker beamed at the both of us, who were now in normal Shinigami shihakusho and bored to death. Nnoitra yawned while I examined my nails with interest, not even paying attention. Stupid ceremony. I just wanted to be done with the fucking academy and start my role as a Shinigami. Tomorrow I would be meeting with my new squad as well as getting tested to see what seat I would be in.

As soon as the ceremony was over the graduating Shinigami let out a cheer, and in general just made a huge uproar. Nnoitra snatched me by the arm and started to drag me out of the assembly hall, but was stopped by Rukia and Renji who came to congratulate me.

"I knew you could do it Ichigo!" Rukia said and gave me a big hug. I patted her awkwardly on the head and ignored Nnoitra whose eyes were flashing and was beginning to growl.

"As if there was any doubt." Renji scoffed and gave me a manly pat on the back.

"And, uh, congratulations to you, too." Rukia said uncomfortably to Nnoitra who looked like he was about to kill Renji. She elbowed the red head who was glaring at Nnoitra disdainfully.

"Yeah, congratulations. Anyways, come on Ichigo, let's go celebrate!" Renji grabbed me by the elbow and started to yank me away from Nnoitra, who was quick to grab my other arm.

"I don't think so. Ichigo is going to be celebrating with me…privately." Rukia frowned in confusion but Renji was quick to pick up on the innuendo, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping in disbelief.

"No way. He's coming with us." Renji tightened his grip on my arm, and I swiftly boxed him on the ear.

"This isn't tug-of-war." I said crankily. "And I'm sorry Renji, Rukia, but I already made plans with Nnoitra."

Nnoitra smirked at Renji victoriously and I gave him a sharp jab in the arm that made him frown at me. "And you, there will be no private celebrating with that attitude." I marched off, Nnoitra close on my heels, while Rukia still looked confused, and Renji pissed. I made sure we were clear of any people before I whipped around to glower at Nnoitra.

"I assumed you didn't want anybody to know you were in a relationship with me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Tch. What the fuck do I care about them? I just don't want that red-head pussy to try anything on ya." Nnoitra growled possessively.

"I can look after myself." I said, a little miffed.

"Hah! Like I'd doubt that. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let the idiot drool all over ya. No one gets to do that."

"I'm not a thing."

"Stop bitching, Ichi. Yur just making problems now, I don't fuck things, I fuck you."

I snorted at that and relaxed my stance. "Not yet you don't."

"Like you can resist me." He stepped beside me and we continued to walk.

"I have so far."

"So far." His eyes curved mischievously as he grinned broadly. "But you'll be spreading your legs after you see what I have in store for you tonight." Nnoitra had no subtlety.

"If you say it like that your chances decrease." I informed him, although the snort that came with the statement destroyed any chastising tone I had developed.

"What would ya rather I say? I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move. I'm going to screw you into the mattress. I'm going to make love to you until you beg me to stop. Which would you prefer?"

"…"

"What?"

"Let's just stick with innuendos. And I told you that I'm not going to jump right into bed with you. If you're going to keep pushing me we can just forget about it." He stopped mid-step so I turned to look at him. "What-"

His lips covered mine uncharacteristically gently and he cupped my cheeks. I returned it with a smile, not caring if anyone came along to see us like this. He pulled away slowly, giving one last lick to my lips. "You're being stupid and it irritates me."

Of course he would have to go and ruin any semblance of a romantic moment. "Asshole."

"Tch. Come on, lets go make out."

We ended up just staying in to eat, neither of us desiring the large crowds that would be at any of the restaurants. After tonight we would be in separate quarters, which would be weird. It would be nice to have more space, but I had gotten so used to Nnoitra's presence that it would probably feel empty.

I sighed and shifted. I was sitting across from Nnoitra on the bed, we were seated so our legs were in between each others and were relaxing on the pillows. "I got a surprise for you." Nnoitra said, his foot nudging my hip as he reached under his bed. "I figured ya would take chocolate-covered strawberries as a joke, but I know how much ya like sweets." I glanced at his hand and was surprised to see a box of chocolate-covered cherries. My eyes lit up and I tried to snatch them from his hands, but he held them away. "Nu-uh." I glowered at him darkly, promising pain and retribution if he dared keep them from me. "I get ta feed them to ya."

I glanced from the delicious chocolates in his hand to his face. "'Kay."

His eyes lit up in a way that had me very suspicious. He moved closer so he was sitting in between my legs, his knees bent on either side of my hips. We were only a foot apart, but still comfortable. He opened the packaged and picked one out. "Open up, Ichigo." I did so immediately. My brow furrowed as he put the cherry in between his teeth and then leaned forward and pressed our lips together. I moaned into the kiss and darted my tongue out to get the chocolate, pulling away to take it into my mouth and crush it, enjoying the dance of flavors across my tongue.

"Good?" He said, our faces mere inches apart. I nodded and opened my mouth again, pointing at it. "Greedy."

I moved forward this time, kissing him again without the chocolate in between us. When we parted I smirked. "That's what I wanted."

"I'm happy to oblige." With that he scooted our bodies back so I was lying down with him on top of me. He raised another chocolate to my lips, but this time crushed it in between his fingers, the white cream oozing out and dripping onto my lips. I grabbed a hold of his hand and licked his fingers slowly, humming as I sucked the digits into my mouth. He pulled them back and licked the edges of my mouth where some cream was smeared. "You're so messy."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I flipped us over so he was on his back, careful not to hold him down. He was very touchy about being in anything that could be seen as a 'submissive' position and I respected that. I moved my mouth to his neck and sucked there lightly. I plucked one of the sweets from the box and broke it in half, allowing the cream to smear on his neck. I popped the rest of the broken shards in my mouth and moved up to suck at his neck again, nibbling lightly at his flesh. He gripped my hair and hissed my name, his hips coming up to rub enticingly against my ass.

"Ichi…"

"Hmm?" I didn't stop my attack on his neck.

"Is it good?"

I pulled away to smile at him. "Yes, thank you."

"Anything for my Shinigami."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Does that make you my Shinigami?" I asked.

"If ya want." He turned us back over. "I'm definitely not anyone else's."

"You better not be."

"Course not. I couldn't put up with anybody else."

"Oh, so you just 'put up' with me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Tch. Yeah." He lowered his mouth to my neck. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Damn right." I mumbled, finding it difficult to think when he found that spot on my neck that made me shiver.

"Nothing better change between us now that we're not sleeping in the same room." His voice coiled with a hint of warning and his hands at my waist nearly hurt. "You're my only one, and I will be the only one for you. Got it?"

Possessive bastard. I would probably kill anybody else that said that to me. But since it was Nnoitra I filtered out his words and understood what he meant. "I'm not going to shack up with anybody." I said back. "I'm not smart enough to juggle two lovers at once."

"That better not be the only reason." He growled out, but his body relaxed slightly. "And we're not 'lovers' yet. I still haven't fucked ya."

"Idiot. What would you call us then?"

"You're my mate." He said, his grin wide as though this was obvious.

"Mate?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You mean like soul mates?" I doubted it- that would be way too romantic a proclamation for him.

"Eh?" His frowned slightly, obviously not understanding what I meant. "Well we are spirits…and mates. So I guess so."

I snorted at his obliviously 'romantic' remark. "We're boyfriends." I said. "But we didn't really talk about this before…Do you mind if I tell people?"

"Course not. Means less of 'em hitting on ya."

"Of course." I said sarcastically. "Now give me more chocolate."

"Hah! So pushy." He leaned closer to me as he grabbed another one. "But I like that." We shared it in between our mouths, the sweetness almost too much now.

"Nnoitra?" I said as we parted once more.

"What?"

"You don't mind if we wait, do you?" I asked, cursing the slight timidity in my voice.

"Ya mean for sex?" He asked with a furrowed brow, his long hair tickling my face slightly.

"Yeah."

"I'll manage. You know I want ya, but I can wait a while." He nuzzled my hair and his hands traced my torso lightly.

"How long is a while?"

"It's a while. Don't worry about it. When I can't stand it anymore, you'll know."

"Will I?"

"It will be pretty damn obvious when I'm throwing you on the bed and ripping your clothes off."

"Tch." I turned my head to give him better access as he nibbled on my ear. "Whatever. Don't rape me."

He hummed some sort of agreement and rubbed my nipples through my kimono. "I'm ready whenever you are. I could go right now."

"Not yet." He didn't say anything in response to that, just kissed my neck slowly and rolled us so we were both on our sides with me cuddled against his chest.

"A while is a while off. Stop being so angsty."

"Whatever."

**LINE**

**So next chapter is going to be about them getting assigned their position in their divisions. Hope you liked the little dash of fluff!**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNINGS!!! This chapter contains yaoi, guy on guy action, and a mutual hand job. You have been warned.**

**Beta'd by God's Broken Dreamer.**

Resurrection: Chapter 12

Nnoitra's POV

Third seat wasn't so bad. I mean, Shunsui even told me that I would be lieutenant if it didn't mean less time with his 'cute Nanao-chan.' Bitch. But I knew how things worked around here. She was his lieutenant because he trusted her more, not because she was stronger than me. Still pissed me off though.

I was not walking to the thirteenth division's fields to see how my Ichigo was doing. I could see him relaxing and talking with that shorthaired woman, Rukia. They were laughing as she gave him a pat on the shoulder. Narrowing my eyes I strode over.

"Yo."

"Hey Nnoitra." He smiled at me as I stepped behind him and bent over to give him a kiss. The woman gave an indiscrete cough but I ignored her.

"Hey. So what did you get?"

"Lieutenant. You?"

"Third." I growled out, my reiatsu flaring. "But just because Shunsui wants more opportunities to check his lieutenant out."

Ichigo snorted and rested his head against my legs. "Third is good. You're more powerful than most Shinigami captains already, it doesn't really mean anything."

"Tch." He tugged on the bottom of my hakama to get me to sit down. I did so grudgingly, ignoring the look the bitch sent my way. He rested against my chest, in between my legs, his hands draped on my knees.

"We better still have time to hang out." I said, sliding my hands so they were settled around his torso. "Seated officers always have more responsibilities."

"Yeah." Ichigo said with a smirk. "But the third seats, Kiyone and Sentaro, will probably jump at the opportunity to do some of my jobs to impress Jushiro."

"Now Ichigo." Rukia said sternly in a way that made me want to smack her. "You shouldn't push your responsibilities onto others."

"Hah! Isn't what the Shinigami had been doing to him when he was a substitute reaper?" I asked, tightening my hold on Ichigo and glaring at her.

"No! It's totally different!" She didn't look confidant though.

"How?"

"Well, I…it doesn't matter! The point is Ichigo is a lieutenant and he shouldn't shirk his duties!"

"Uh, guys?" Ichigo asked with a scowl.

"You're not his mother. You can't make him do anything."

"Oh yeah? Ichigo! You won't make Kiyone and Sentaro do your jobs, will you?"

Ichigo snorted in response. "Like I could make them _//not// _do them. They've been doing the job of lieutenant for a while, it would be weird to expect them to just stop. They don't mind and I don't mind, so you shouldn't either."

"I guess…" She trailed off uncertainly and I sent a smirk over his head at her, grunting as Ichigo's elbow caught me in the side.

"I can feel your smugness." He said. "Don't antagonize her."

"Hah! She started it."

"No I didn't!"

"Do us a favor and shut up, your voice is irritating."

We continued to bicker, Ichigo ignoring us for the most part until it got a little too heated. "Oi! Nnoitra, I'm going to go check out my new rooms, you coming?"

"Yeah, we gotta break them in sometime."

"Idiot, don't be perverted."

"I'll show you where they are." Rukia offered, sending me a smug grin. "I know how good your sense of direction is."

I scowled at her and opened my mouth but Ichigo cut me off. "Thanks Rukia."

"It's this way. They're not just rooms, either, lieutenants get an entire house to themselves. A small house, but still a house. It has one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a tea room." She glanced over at Nnoitra. "Third seats get the same thing, but a lot smaller." She grinned evilly at me and I flipped her off.

"So we'll spend most of our time at my place." Ichigo said, sending Rukia a look of warning. I smirked at Rukia and looped an arm over my Ichi's shoulder.

"Yeah. How could I sleep without my Ichigo?"

"Nnoitra." Ichigo growled dangerously at what I was implicating. I gave his shoulder a little squeeze in understanding and said no more.

"Umm…Ichigo?" Rukia said cautiously as we walked through the streets.

"What?"

"You aren't really…. _With _that thing, are you?"

"Yes." I felt a hint of anger radiating from him and it made me grin broadly. "And he's not a thing. He's a Shinigami."

"But-

"Rukia! This is my decision." He said sternly, his brown eyes blazing. "I understand you're concerned, but there's no need to be."

She nodded, biting her lower lip. "All right. I'll trust you on this. But know that you can come to me or Renji if _//he//," _she shot me a look, "does anything to hurt you."

"Tch. It's none of your fucking business." I said with a growl.

"You-

"Rukia, wait." Ichigo raised a hand to stop her words. "What we do together is our business. Although it didn't need to be said so rudely." He gave me a look that promised retribution. Heh, I looked forward to it.

She said no more and soon we were at his house. It was small, but much better than the damn room we had been staying in. It was also relatively isolated with trees and strong barrier spells. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at Rukia and she blushed.

"Uh…we thought that since your reiatsu was so high, it might be good to add some extra containment in case it spikes."

"Thanks." He gave her a slight smile that made me frown. He should be smiling at me, not that bitch.

"Well…I'll leave you to check it out." She turned scarlet and wouldn't look at me as I sniggered.

"Yeah Ichi, let's go check it out." I grabbed his ass and gave it a little squeeze, making him jump and glare at me.

We started up the steps to the house and opened the door. It was plain. Tan colors everywhere on the walls with dark wood accents. It had only the basic furniture, with no decorations to speak of. The kitchen had a few appliances and dishes, but only enough to get by with. I guess they were going to leave it up to Ichigo (and I) to put his (our) own personal touch to it.

The bedroom had a large bed with a fluffy white comforter and a bedside table. There was a desk, an armoire, and a closet. Bare needs. I plopped down onto the bed and wiggled, gauging its comfortableness. Definitely better than the academy's beds.

Ichigo flopped onto it beside me with a little grin. "Ugh! Finally. I was thinking that I would be stuck in the academy forever."

"Hah! Like that would happen." I leaned over and gave him a short kiss. "Who would I make out with and fight if you were there?"

"Dunno. You could probably fight Kenpachi, but I think you're going to end up doing that anyways."

"Duh. I owe him for this." I gestured at my chest where you could just barely see my scar where the kimono didn't cover it.

"I kind of like it." He brushed his lips over the raised skin and rolled it in between his teeth. "I think it suits you." He parted my kimono and moved his head down a little further. "It's sexy."

"I'm glad you think so." My cock had jumped immediately to attention at his close proximity and I know he noticed it.

He looked up to me with a mischievous smile, his hand sliding down to brush against my clothed erection. My eyes narrowed at him, grabbing his wrist and holding his hand there to make sure he wouldn't get away. "Ya feel that, Ichi?" His eyes flicked up to mine and he rubbed his thumb over me through my hakama. "That's what ya do to me." I let go of his hand and undid my hakama, pushing it down and exposing my erection. We hadn't gone this far before, and even before we got into a relationship we had only caught glimpses of each other's bodies while changing.

He stared down at me, not doing anything for a second while chewing on his lower lip nervously. He moved his hand up and warily brushed his fingers over the head of my erection. "You're bigger than me." He mumbled.

I snorted and wrapped my hand around his, moving it so it was slowly sliding up and down. He watched curiously as I pumped our hands, so much better than when I did it myself. His fingers were shorter and softer than my own, unsure as he slowly took over the action himself. I took my hand away as he got used to doing it himself, grabbed his hakama, and untied it quickly. His hand jerked over my penis as I touched him for the first time. He was smaller than me, but not tiny. I gave him a slight push on the shoulder so he lay flat on the bed and climbed onto him, rubbing our erections together. He shuddered and reached a hand up, gripping my shoulder tightly. I wrapped my long fingers around both of our erections, groaning at the sensation.

"Ungh…Nnoitra!" He cried my name as his hips jerked up.

"Hah, you like that Ichi?" I asked smugly, kissing his neck, then sinking my teeth into it. His body spasmed and he groaned. "Bet you've never even done this before."

He didn't answer, just pressed up against me and whined needily. I jerked my hand faster around us and soothed the wound I made on his neck with my tongue. "I can't…I can't…" He cried brokenly, arching his back in attempt to get closer to me. "Nnoitra, why won't it come?"

"You're so demanding." I pumped both of us faster. "Do you want to come?" My breathing was a little harsher now as I neared my own orgasm.

"Yes…" He hissed and grabbed my hair, pulling me to his mouth for a kiss. I eagerly returned it, grinning in satisfaction as he came, screaming my name. I quickly followed him, our come mixing together on his stomach.

I rolled off him and onto my side, tracing my fingers through the mess. He grabbed my hand curiously and brought the fingers to his mouth. My spent cock gave a twitch as he took them into his mouth, wrinkling his nose at the taste but sucking them clean. "It's bitter." He complained.

I snorted and cleaned us both up with his kimono, tossing it aside. "What did you expect it to taste like? Vanilla frosting?"

"It would have been nice." He stretched his body lazily and looked over at me. "I'm hungry."

"Hah! So high maintenance." I rolled out of bed and walked over to the closet, grabbing him another kimono. "Here. We'll go out to eat for now, but we really need to get some groceries."

"Mm, yeah." He slipped the kimono on and straightened the wrinkles out of his hakama. "Are you planning on even looking at where you're supposed to be staying?"

"I'll get my clothes they put there, but other than that there's no point. We both know I'm just going to stay here."

"Yeah…"

And that was it. I think we had both assumed we would be staying together even after we got our own quarters. We had managed to not kill each other staying in such a small dorm room together, so living in a bigger house together shouldn't be a problem. Besides, I could keep an eye on him better this way.

That's all.

**LINE**

**Heh, so Nnoitra is still a little in denial over what he is feeling for Ichigo. **

**Please review!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Er, warning for using Kenpachi to fuel Nnoitra's anger. Incoherent Ichigo-speak. Yaoi-ness.**

**Beta'd by God's Broken Dreamer. **

Resurrection: Chapter 13

Ichigo's POV

I watched as Nnoitra raised his sword again, bracing most of his weight onto his right foot and swinging his zanpakuto at Kenpachi's midsection. Kenpachi brought his sword down to catch the blow, but a faint spray of blood erupted from his side anyways. He only grinned and slashed back, catching Nnoitra in the cheek.

With a heavy sigh I leaned back. This happened all the time. I just had to wait for it to be over with and then drag Nnoitra back to our house where I would patch him up and soothe his pride.

I stood up when Nnoitra fell on one knee, panting for breath, with his sword a few feet from him. Kenpachi laughed manically and sheathed his sword. "Thanks for the fight!" With that he turned, smirking at me and stepping forward cockily. "I still got a little more in me if you want to have a go." The way he eyed my body made it obvious that he wasn't just talking about a fight.

I rolled my eyes and stepped around him towards Nnoitra, who was looking a little pissed. "I think I'm going to have to pass." I growled and ignored the way he laughed.

He left with Yachiru in tow while I frowned at Nnoitra. I knew better than to offer to help him stand. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "He wants ya." He hissed angrily.

"But I don't want him." I said simply.

"Good, cuz he can't have ya." I fought the urge to roll my eyes at his possessiveness and instead took a step back as he staggered to his feet. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and a few droplets of blood hit me as he kissed me, biting at my lips until it crossed the threshold for pleasure and pain. He finally pulled away and bent over to pick up his sword, quickly sheathing it. "Let's go already."

Nnoitra's POV

There's something that I'm not telling Ichi, not yet anyways. I was a little worried at first of how he might take it. Of course he might've had to deal with the same thing, but… There's this thing that keeps showing up, inside my mind, whenever I fight enough to become unconscious.

A hollow.

It looks like me, except white all over. Even the hair. I haven't told Ichi yet because I was…concerned that he would think I'm turning back into an arrancar. I knew that he was a Vizard so he might understand, but I didn't really want to take that chance. But I also knew I had to.

So how to explain? From what he told me of his experience gaining control of his hollow, I did not have that problem. I was a hollow before and have still retained all of my memories, so I don't see it as a separate entity. It's just like an extension of my sword. I tried bringing my mask out a few times to make sure I would still be in control and found I was.

My hollow mask is white except for a few black markings along the rim. On either side of my temple are curving horns that resemble my own when I was in my release form. I could only hold it for a couple of minutes when I wasn't fighting- I haven't tried it when fighting yet because I was afraid with how it would be received.

I slumped onto the bed as Ichigo went to go get something to clean my wounds with. He was probably going to get all pissy that I was bleeding on the bed sheets, but who cares. I'd just jerk him off until all he could spout is gibberish and then tell him about my hollow. Besides, I needed to remind him who he belonged to after what Kenpachi had said today.

"Hey Nnoitra-

I grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him onto the bed before he could finish. I rolled over on top of him and claimed his mouth passionately. He made a little surprised yelp into the kiss, which came out more like a muffled moan. His hands pushed at my shoulders a little bit but I didn't budge.

"Mmph!!!"

I grinned at the noises he made and pulled away. While he gasped for breath I pushed his hakama down and palmed his half-hard erection.

"N-Nnoitra!" He grabbed at my hands. "Your wounds-

I moved my mouth down and bit down on his bare hip. He cried out and arched his back. "I'm not so weak that I can't do this with ya." I snarled and tugged on him a little harder than I intended, making him jerk and claw at my hands.

I'd never sucked Ichigo off before, but I thought it would be a perfect way to distract him. Besides, I loved the way he looked when he came. So fucking beautiful.

The look on his face when I dipped my head down and took the tip of him into my mouth was priceless. "Ungh!" The feeling of his cock in my mouth was strange, but not entirely unwelcome. I sucked on him experimentally and felt very smug when he screamed and thrust his hips up. I grabbed him quickly so he wouldn't choke me and took a little bit more of him.

His entire body was quivering now, and he was almost sobbing with pleasure. "Nn-nnoi…" He couldn't even manage to get out all of my name. Damn I'm good.

I slid one of my fingers in my mouth with his cock and got it nice and wet before pulling it out again. Just when he was almost at his peak I nudged his tight entrance and pushed the finger in. He cried out and his entire body spasmed. I pulled back just in time as he released a spurt of sticky fluid onto his stomach.

I pulled my finger out of his twitching entrance and wiped his stomach with the cloth he brought to clean my wounds with. "Ichigo?"

"Wobble gurble."

I smirked at his incoherent response and kissed his forehead. "I have to tell you something."

"Murphle?"

"You know how you're a vizard…"

"Un…" His eyes were still a little glazed but I could tell he understood what I was saying.

"You wouldn't mind…if I was one, would you?"

"Nungh." I took that as a no.

"Cuz I am one."

Any haze covering Ichigo's mind must have cleared because he blinked, then frowned. I tightened my hold on him as though afraid he would escape. He broke out into one of his rarely seen smiles then and my heart clenched a little. "S'kinda cool." He mumbled, his mouth moving over my collarbone. "S'it cuz you were an arrancar?" His speech was a little disjointed, but I could tell he was no longer as fuzzy-minded.

"Maybe." I was still hard from our previous actions and my blood was getting all over Ichigo. "Let's take a bath."

He squeaked and grabbed at me as I stood up with him in my arms. I set him down again once we were in the bathroom and started filling the tub with water while we got undressed. Ichigo leaned over the tub- giving me a great view of his tight ass- and poured some Jasmine bath oil into it. I snorted and rolled my eyes at the 'girly' gesture and was promptly kicked in the shin for my troubles.

I got in first and arranged my limbs so he could sit across from me. It was a bit of a tight fit with my long legs pulled up and his resting next to my hips. The look of concentration on his face while he gently cleaned my wounds was fucking sexy. It didn't help my erection any when he shifted to straddle my lap so he could get at one of my cuts easier. He jolted a little when he came into contact with it, blushing a little but not moving away.

"Did ya like it when I did that to ya earlier?" I asked with a large grin as I groped his behind, dipping my fingers in between his crack. He grabbed my shoulder and dug his nails into my skin harshly.

"Shit…" He hissed. "It was kind of uncomfortable, but when you were…" He trailed off and his flush got a little darker.

"When I sucked you off?" I questioned with a smirk. He nodded and bent his head down to suck at my neck. I gripped his ass tightly and rocked my hips so our erections rubbed together. He squirmed and mumbled into my flesh while I lightly brushed my fingers against his puckered hole. His body trembled against mine erotically while we both neared the edge. I pressed my finger into him again, making him shriek and bite his lower lip until blood welled.

I yanked his head up and kissed him, sucking on the bloody lip and enjoying the metallic taste. He hissed and kissed back timidly, obviously distracted by my finger wiggling around inside of him. We came together this time, our semen dirtying our bath water. He panted, wincing slightly as I removed my finger. I grinned widely and reached around him to unplug the water, reaching for the showerhead to rinse off.

When we were clean once more I grabbed the towels and wrapped one around my waist before wrapping his entire body in one and lifting him up again. "You know, I can walk after an orgasm." He commented, not bothering to struggle.

"Hah! Remember that one time?" I said gleefully. He glared and hit me hard in the chest with his fist.

"That was one time! And anyways, I had hurt my ankle earlier when we were fighting."

"Sure." I dropped him onto the bed and flopped next to him. "Is that why your knees were trembling and you couldn't keep your eyes open?"

"Bastard!" He hit me again, this time catching me in the chin. I growled and caught his hands, flipping him so he was on his side with his hands pinned against his chest and my arms around him. He inhaled sharply as I nuzzled his wet hair. "I'm just saying…I'm not some woman."

"Obviously." I muttered and relaxed my hold on him a little, but still not letting go. "I wouldn't like ya if you were a pansy-ass bitch."

He laughed and turned in my arms so we were facing each other. "You called me that once."

"No I didn't." I denied, grinning slightly.

"Yes you did! You said Shinigami were 'pansy-ass bitches.'"

"Hah! Yeah, but you're a vizard." I grinned, throwing his own excuse from so long ago back at him.

"Shut up." He bit down onto my pectoral muscle as punishment. "You're such a jerk."

"Ya love me anyways." I stated smugly.

"You wish."

**LINE**

**Oh yeah he wishes, but Ichigo ya know you do! What do you guys think? I'm trying not to rush the sex, but Nnoitra will probably start getting irritable soon if he doesn't bone Ichi. :D**

**I figured that it would make sense that Nnoitra was a vizard…next chapter is going to be about Nnoitra trying to achieve bankai. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ugh! The beginning of this chapter was really awkward to write for some reason, I started out with something else in mind, then it turned into this. **

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, oral sex, fingering. **

Resurrection: Chapter 14

Ichigo's POV

Nnoitra told me of his desire to gain bankai so he could defeat Kenpachi and become a captain, so I decided to bring Nnoitra up to that large dug-out place Yoruichi had taken me to get my own bankai. Although we didn't have a handy tool like she did, Nnoitra's zanpakuto- Santa Teresa- had appeared before him a few times before, signifying his closeness towards achieving bankai. I watched from a reasonably safe distance as a large mantis-like creature and the hollow version of Nnoitra fought.

I had mixed feelings about seeing his inner hollow, although I had no problem with Nnoitra being a vizard. I felt its weighted stare on me a few times and it made me shiver. It was so…hungry. In more way than one. I was just happy that the hollow was too busy fighting Nnoitra for us to interact.

Watching Nnoitra fight always made me horny. The way his body tensed and his muscles gleamed with perspiration. As thought sensing my gaze, Nnoitra glanced over me, grinning broadly as his sword clashed with the large pincers of the Mantis. I snorted and rolled my eyes, then stiffened as the inner hollow appeared beside me.

He looked exactly like Nnoitra except all white. He had the typical black eyes with the yellow irises that were currently narrowed at me menacingly. He was just a foot away from me, towering above my seated form. I scooted away quickly, scrambling to my feet and reaching for Zangetsu.

"Nu-uh." He grabbed a hold of my wrist before I could grab a hold of it. "I just want ta talk." I shivered, the hairs of my arms rising from the cold fingers touching me. His voice sounded like he was talking underwater, much like my own hollow.

"What do you want to talk about, hollow?" I asked, trying to jerk away.

He snatched my other wrist and jerked me so I was close to him. I scowled at him and lifted my knee to hit him in the crotch when I was thrown onto the ground, knocking the breath out of me. His strong hands gripped my arm, bending it painfully in the wrong direction. I cried out in pain, any movement I made to get free only intensifying it. His other hand came up and stroked the side of my face, his thumb brushing against my lips while he smirked down at me.

"I saw ya first, you know." He said smugly, "In Hueco Mundo. Why should he get to have you?" The hollow's eyes narrowed dangerously and my eyes widened in fear as his mouth covered mine. It wasn't like Nnoitra's kisses, which always spurred me into responding, but rather ate at my mouth painfully.

Nnoitra's POV

I knew immediately when my inner hollow had left the battle and went to Ichigo. Unfortunately, Santa Teresa blocked me from going to him. Narrowing my eyes, I swung my sword hard at him to try and get past my sword's physical manifestation, but was quickly thrown back.

"What the fuck?" I growled at the insect. "What's he doing to my Ichi?"

"Claiming him." Came the clicking voice beneath the jagged maw. "Nothing to concern yourself with."

"The fuck it ain't!" I growled, then blinked as I saw my inner hollow forcing Ichigo to the ground. "Bastard!"

I tried to sonido around him, but was once more blocked. I ducked the swing of his front pincer and thrust my sword up at him, bracing my weight on my left leg and swinging it down at him. Jumping up and twisting midair, I caught my Zanpakuto in the head with a powerful kick, sending it stumbling backwards. While it was distracted by the blow, I flash stepped to Ichigo, who was now trying to stab my inner hollow.

The white version of myself turned around just in time to grab my blade, the sound of metal squealing through the air as it slid along the palm of his hand. While the thing was turned to me, Ichigo kicked at him with both feet and flipped onto his feet. He scampered back out of our way as I blocked an attack from my inner hollow.

"Yur so weak!" It yelled, it's mouth twisted in a mocking grin. "Ya can't even get yur mate to have sex with ya!"

I narrowed my eyes and brought my sword down in a long slice, forcing the hollow to dodge backwards. I could see Ichigo out of the corner of my eye rubbing his lips as though they hurt. My inner hollow smirked and cocked his hip jauntily, resting his sword on his shoulder. "He's a delicious little treat, isn't he?"

"Tch. Duh." I sneered. As if I would choose anyone unattractive. Santa Teresa was now watching both of us in our fight now, ever silent.

"Heh, I guess ya could've picked worse." My hollow was now openly leering at Ichigo who was scowling and looking confused.

"I picked the best." I corrected, turning to eye Ichigo myself.

"Hah! Of course, better than some weakling idiot."

I nodded in agreement as Ichigo frowned at the two of us. "Weren't you guys fighting?"

"Huh? Oh, right." I turned back to the hollow and grinned. "Anyways, Ichigo's mine and I'm the king here, not you."

"We'll see about that."

And we attacked again.

Ichigo continued to watch from a much farther distance than before, probably so the hollow couldn't molest him again.

"Fucking hollow!" I growled at him in aggravation and tried to cut him again.

"Don't call me hollow, it sounds degrading." My inner hollow frowned at me in irritation.

"It's what ya are, dumb shit!" This time I was the one blocking his attack.

"Call me Zaiaku."

"The fuck I am." I leaped into the air, my zanpakuto whistling as I brought it down.

"Zaiaku." Santa Teresa's clicking speech came again. "That's enough for today."

"Tch, later." The bastard had the audacity to wave at Ichigo before both of them dissolved away.

"Prick." I huffed, my grimace instantly lifting into a smile when Ichigo walked over. He smiled up at me a little apprehensively, making me roll my eyes and jerk him to my body.

"Hi." He smiled up at me, standing up on the tips of his toes.

"Hi." I leaned down to kiss him, ignoring my minor wounds to taste his…blood? I pulled away and looked at him a little more closely, taking note of his bruised lips. Did that bastard Zaiaku kiss Ichigo when I wasn't looking?

My orange-haired Shinigami seemed to sense what I was thinking because he started tugging my clothes off. "Let's take a dip in the hot springs." He purred, making me instantly rock hard. His fingers traced one of my deeper cuts and he pressed a kiss to my sternum. "The water can heal, you know."

"Really." That was kind of cool, but I was more interested in the body Ichigo was slowly revealing to me as he stripped down. I followed dutifully as his naked form sauntered over to the hot springs, his ass flexing enticingly as he walked. My cock was already leaking pre come as the desire to be buried between those two cheeks overcame me.

He stepped into the hot spring slowly and glanced at me over his shoulder, smirking a little at my nude and erect form. "What're you waiting for? _Pussy._"

Fucking tease. I was over there in three strides, not even caring about the overly hot water as I sat down and pulled his body into my arms. I touched his erection, pumping it while his fingers also found my own. He mouthed my collarbone, moaning into my skin as my fingers moved back a little to search for his entrance. I found his puckered hole and shoved two fingers in, grinning at the yelp it produced. However, the water must have done its work because soon he relaxed and allowed me to coax his rectum open.

"Shit shit shit." He hissed, digging his nails into my arms. "Ha…ha…" He panted and winced as I slipped a third in. After a few seconds it must have stopped hurting again because his grip around my fingers loosened minutely.

"Hey, Ichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I? I mean…this would probably be the best place to do it, since it would heal ya."

He pulled away from my chest, biting his lip. "I…I want to." My mouth lifted in glee and I started to move him, but he stopped me. "But, I don't want my first time to be…" He glanced around the large cavern and I understood. I really, really wanted to just slip inside of him, but I could wait a little while longer. A little.

"Here." He pulled away and patted the edge of the spring. "Sit up." I did so, my curiosity peaked. Besides, it felt a little good to be out of the hot water despite it healing my wounds. "Thought I would return the favor." That was all the warning I got before his mouth was on me.

"Holy fucking shit!" This was the best fucking thing that I had ever felt. Ichigo's bright orange hair sticking slightly to his face, his eyes looking up at me for assurance and his cheeks hollowed slightly from the sucking. Oh fuck, the sucking. It was too good, I wouldn't last. I wanted to grab at his head and push him down farther, but I controlled myself. I wouldn't be undone by this-

His free hand cupped my balls while he simultaneously hummed. My hands were in his hair instantly, forcing his mouth down and shuddering as I came. He pulled away, blanching at the taste but not spitting it out. He looked positively debauched with cum splattered on his face and dripping from his mouth slightly. I wanted to go with him all over again.

I quickly yanked him out of the water and into my lap, spreading his legs apart and pushing my fingers yet again into his entrance while pumping his erection. He cried out, his arm bending back to clutch at my hair and move his mouth over my jaw while he made little mewing noises.

"O-oh!" He always seemed so surprised by the pleasure, it was cute. It was a little harder to work my fingers in his passage now without anything to help ease the way, but I didn't pull them away. With just the right amount of pain, I could make his orgasm just that much more intense. "Nnoitra!" Fuck, the way he screamed my name made me feel like I was the king of him, that he was mine, mine, mine.

As he passed out- fuck yeah, I'm that good- I held him to me with my hand holding his chest so he wouldn't slump forward. He gave a little involuntary twitch as I pulled my fingers out and moved both of us back into the water. Hmm…nice and relaxing.

That stupid hollow, or rather _Zaiaku- _as I thought of him mockingly- better keep his hands off what isn't his. Even if he is me, er, an evil me? No, I'm pretty evil as I am…whatever! It doesn't matter if he's me or just an aspect of me, Ichigo is mine and not his.

**LINE**

**We're going to see more of Nnoitra's inner hollow, so I decided to give him a name- Zaiaku- which means sin. There were a couple different translations for 'sin' but I chose the 'Zai' and 'Aku' combination because Zai means 'drug' and Aku means 'to become empty' (also known as hollow) or 'evil, wickedness.' **

**Zai could also mean fortune or riches, but I didn't think that suited the Aku translation- Fortunate emptiness? Nah…**

**Anyways, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**ANGST WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! Nnoitra just can't figure out his feelings. Reminder, Zaiaku is Nnoitra's inner hollow. **

Resurrection: Chapter 15

Nnoitra's POV

I wanted to slam my head against my desk repeatedly. That lieutenant broad was off at some woman's society meeting or whatever, which meant that I was stuck helping Shunsui with paperwork. I eyed the man who was snoring slightly and 'accidentally' pushed a heavy book off of my desk, making it land with a loud thump on the floor. Shunsui awoke with a jerk, looking around, and then yawned lazily.

I narrowed my eyes and fought the urge to light the paperwork on fire. I glared at the seemingly endless stack of papers and allowed my mind to slip to Ichigo who was probably off hiding from Kenpachi somewhere. I frowned at the strange tightening sensation in my chest and rubbed at it.

"Ah, you really like him don't you." Shunsui's sing-song like voice wafted over to me. I glowered at him and stabbed the paper I was writing on with a particularly hard flourish. "Love is nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled at me from beneath the wide brim of his hat.

"Love?" I questioned with a hiss, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Yes, yes. You do love Kurosaki-kun, don't you?"

"I-" Well I knew that I really, really liked making out with him, and I didn't want him to die…The idea of anyone else having him made me beyond angry. But love? "I don't NOT care for him…" Take that, double negatives!

"So you care for the boy?"

"Tch." I looked away from the meddlesome Shinigami.

"Hm, I guess not. Kenpachi will be pleased to know-

"That fucker better not go anywhere NEAR my Ichigo!" I slammed my fists onto the table and glared at Shunsui who was chuckling.

"Yes, yes. Calm down, Nnoitra-kun. I'm only suggesting that if you do not make yourself emotionally available to him, there are others that would take what is offered." Shunsui gave a sly grin. "Abarai-san, for example."

"That red-haired idiot wouldn't dare go after Ichigo." I narrowed my eyes and unclenched my fist. "Besides, Ichigo is only interested in _me._" I added smugly.

"Of course, of course." He waved a hand at me and closed his eyes again. In anger, I grabbed the paperweight on my desk and threw it at him, very disappointed when he dodged. "Hey now, that wasn't very nice."

"Neither is your face." I growled out childishly and moved to leave.

"You should tell him."

I paused, my hand on the door as I glanced back with a menacing glare. "Tell him what?"

I slammed the door shut before he had a chance to respond. Now I was in a bad mood and wanted to kill something. Seeing Ichigo should cheer me up. My next step faltered at that thought and I stopped, frowning in incomprehension. It couldn't really be true that I…loved Ichigo, right? I'm Nnoitra Jiruga! I kill without a thought, I have no mercy, and I most certainly do not _love. _Even an attractive, cuddly, amusing Shinigami like Ichigo. That's not it.

My heart clenched again and a shiver ran through me. I was getting way too attached to this Shinigami, and it was making me weak. I couldn't allow weakness if I wanted to be the best. It was that simple.

…

But on the other hand, I couldn't imagine being without Ichigo right now. As much as I hate it, I have become dependant on him in more ways than one. I couldn't imagine not laying beside him as we slept, touching that soft skin and the sensation of his hand around my rock-hard cock. Or his mouth. Shit!

I ran my hand over my hair distractedly. Maybe we should…take a break for a while. Just to…make sure. I went to his house and found him there, lounging on the couch with his eyes half-closed. Then I told him.

Ichigo didn't take it well, like I expected.

"You want to what?" He stared in disbelief at me, his mouth dropping open slightly. Ah, all I wanted to do was kiss him now, but I restrained myself.

"To break up for a little while." I said again, trying not to wince at my own words.

"I don't…understand." His confused expression was adorable. Fuck, this was hard. I didn't want to do this; I wanted to be with Ichigo.

"I don't need anybody…" I paused and corrected myself. "I _shouldn't _need anybody. This relationship of ours…" I trailed off again. "It's made me weak. I can't be weak."

He was still staring at me in disbelief. "So what you're saying is that you're breaking up with me because I make you weak."

"Yeah."

His beautiful brown eyes that I loved- liked! - so much were now narrowed in anger. "Well, fuck you." He snarled. "Better get you're fucking stuff out of my apartment." He looked so hurt, so betrayed. He turned around to storm away, but I wrapped my arms around him before he could, unable to stop myself from burrowing my face into his orange hair and breathing in his scent.

"Ichigo." I whispered his name. "I didn't say ya could leave." My arms tightened around him in warning.

"You're the one leaving me!!!" He yelled and tried to escape my grip but I growled at him and bit down on his neck. He flinched and gave a little yelp.

"I just need to get my feet underneath me." I murmured once I let go of his flesh. "I need to sort a few things out."

He didn't say anything, but stopped trying to escape. I let him go and stepped away from his warm body. He wouldn't look at me, still silent. I got the little stuff I had at his house and moved it to mine, which I had only been to a few times. I sat on my cold bed, staring at the empty side that Ichigo would have normally slept on at his place.

I already missed him.

Ichigo's POV

Well fuck him! I don't need him either. I glared at the door that he had left through, ignoring the strong urge to cry overwhelming me. Shit, I really need to drink.

Renji and Rukia weren't as understanding as I would have hoped. In fact, they seemed rather gleeful that Nnoitra and I had broken up. Needless to say, they weren't making me feel any better.

"You know what you need to do?" Renji said drunkenly, his arm slung over my shoulders with his face close to mine.

"What?" I said back, just as intoxicated as he was.

"You need to find somebody else. You could do so much better…" He rested his head against my shoulder while Rukia giggled. "Like me."

"Cut it out Renji." I mumbled and nudged him a little.

Third Person POV

Little did Ichigo know, a couple of people were listening to the entire exchange, while two specifics ones were shaking their heads.

"Jiruga-kun is a bit of an idiot, isn't he?" Ukitake said forlornly to Shunsui.

"Yes, it appears so." Shunsui said. "Apparently he didn't take the comment I made very well."

"What was it that you said?" Ukitake asked curiously.

"I was just saying that Nnoitra-kun loves Ichigo-san." Shunsui took a sip of sake and eyed the way Abarai was touching the oblivious Ichigo. "Obviously he didn't like that."

"Hm, I suppose that someone like Nnoitra has a hard time appreciating love."

"Yes, but if he doesn't watch out, somebody else is going to snatch Ichigo up."

Nnoitra's POV

I really needed to fight Kenpachi, to let some of my anger out.

"You sure are pissed-off today." The bastard commented as he blocked one of my swings.

"Tch. Shut up, I'm not here to talk."

"Angry about your break up with Ichigo?" The 11th division captain smirked. "I'm going to have to pick him up myself, if Abarai hasn't already."

"Abarai?" I asked, my grin dropping a little in confusion. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"The way he was all over Ichigo last night, I assume that he's already banging him."

I didn't even remember moving, just the red spray of blood that erupted from Kenpachi's chest as my sword bit through his skin, muscle and bone. His face remained frozen in a grin as he fell to his knees, then onto his face. That pink haired girl that always hung around him was instantly at his side, looking at his bleeding form, then back up to me.

"Thank you!" She chirped to me cheerfully, and then summoned a hell butterfly, sending it to the fourth division. I glared at Kenpachi one last time and turned, my anger still burning through my veins. I flash stepped to the large cavern I had been training in, calling upon my Zanpakuto instantly.

Santa Teresa formed, its insectual head cocking to the side as it studied me, Zaiaku frowning at me with its impossibly white arms crossed over its chest. "You're such a fucking idiot." It growled at me.

"I didn't come here to talk! I'm here to fight."

"Do you know why you haven't achieved bankai?" Santa Teresa clicked at me while Zaiaku drew the inversed version of my Zanpakuto.

"I'm stronger now!" I yelled back in protest. "Ichigo isn't going to hold me back anymore!"

"Weakling." I dodged a slash by Zaiaku. "Do you think that is what makes you weak?"

"Fuck you, I'm not weak!" I snarled at him and parried a thrust.

"You are" Santa Teresa loomed over me. "Do you know what makes hollows and Shinigami different?"

"Tch, like I care." I took a few steps back so I didn't have to crick my head back to look at him.

"Hollows are empty." I scowled at the obvious explanation and tilted my head to the side. "Pushing fear to the side may make us stronger. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" I screamed, my sword whistling as I attacked Santa Teresa, but Zaiaku appeared in front of me and blocked it.

"What are you afraid of?" The mantis asked again calmly, only making my anger sky-rocket.

"I don't fear death!" I spat at it, forcing my weight against my blade.

"Hah! No you don't, do you?" Zaiaku said mockingly. "You fear becoming me!"

"What the hell? No I don't!" They were only succeeding in confusing me, and my anger still hadn't died.

"You fear becoming empty, you fear losing your emotions." Zaiaku snorted and turned his head to the side, as if snubbing my existence. "You fear losing Ichigo." My head throbbed where my hollow hole used to be, the ache becoming almost too painful to bear. "So instead of losing him, you decided to break up with him first. You need to face what you fear, Nnoitra!"

"I don't fear anything!" I shouted yet again.

"No? It doesn't make you angry to know that Renji might be fucking that sweet little Shinigami ass you've been coveting?"

"Ichigo is mine! No one else can have him!" My anger was spiraling out of control, fueled by pain and the idea of Ichigo with somebody else.

"Than prove you are stronger! Prove to me that you are stronger!!!"

"Bankai!" I roared, and blackness surrounded me. My zanpakuto lengthened and spikes curved out of it, away from the hilt. Power beyond belief filled me, almost orgasmic in climax. Oh yes, this was it. This was what I was searching for. My bankai.

Santa Teresa and Zaiaku dissolved my inner hollow's scowling face the last thing I saw. I started laughing, I couldn't help it. It echoed in the large cavern, sounding maniacal even to my own ears.

Now to find Ichigo and get him back.

**LINE**

**So…what do you think? Nnoitra broke up with Ichigo, but he's going to get him back. **

**Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't really have anything against Rukia, but I thought this was how she would react. As well as Renji. **

**And to answer a question posed for the last chapter, Yachiru thanked Nnoitra after he defeated Kenpachi because when someone fights with him, she usually thanks them for making Ken-chan happy. Like when Kenpachi and Ichigo fought, she thanked Ichigo.**

Resurrection: Chapter 16

Ichigo's POV

It had been two days since Nnoitra had broken up with me, and I wasn't feeling any better. If anything, I felt worse. Rukia and Renji had tried to cheer me up, but I knew that they were pleased that we were no longer together. Renji even asked me out on a date, which I politely declined with a fist to his jaw. Perverted jerk.

I heard from Ikkaku that Nnoitra finally kicked Kenpachi's ass and put him in the Fourth Division. Not that I care. If he thinks I'm holding him back, then whatever. I don't need him. I keep trying to convince myself of that, but the hurt was still there.

It was hard to get to sleep without the familiar warm presence at my back. I dragged 'his' pillow to my chest and breathed in his lingering scent. I finally slipped off into sleep, trying not to think about how alone I felt, for the first time since I died.

When I woke up, it was still dark out and something was moving over me. My instincts kicked in and I grabbed whatever it was to throw it off of me, but found myself quickly pinned on my back with a familiar figure above me.

"Nnoitra!?" I asked in disbelief.

"Tch, duh. Who else would be in your bed at night?" He actually growled the last bit, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"You have no right to be here!" I yelled and tried to get out of his strong grip, but he only tightened his hold on me.

He looked angry for a second and frowned deeply before letting my hands go, but still pinning me down with his lower body. "Listen, Ichigo…" He trailed off, studying my face carefully in the meager light. "I'm…sorry I broke up with ya."

He was…sorry? His apology only made me angrier.

"Are you? Because if I remember correctly, you did it because I made you _weak." _I spat out, lifting my free hands to shove him off. They connected with his chest, but no matter how hard I pushed, he didn't even budge. I tried not to think about how good his strong torso felt under my hands, and how much I missed touching him in the few days we were apart.

"Hah!" I didn't expect him to laugh and for his face to break out into a grin. "Ya don't make me weak, it's my own fucked-up insecurities about ya that makes me weak." He leaned down- forcing my arms to strain against him, bending in between our bodies- and nuzzled my neck, nipping at the flesh there. "I want ya." He licked the shell of my ear, making me shiver. "So bad."

"Fuck you!" I yelled, twisting underneath his body almost hysterically. "I don't care what you want, _you _broke up with _me, _remember?"

"It was a mistake!" He looked angry again now, and both of our reiatsu was rising. "Ichigo, I…" His eyes narrowed and his face looked almost pained. "I love ya."

Oh shit, I think my heart just stopped. "You…love me?"

"I do." His arms slid under my back and he hugged me, burying his face against my hair. "I was scared because I loved you, and I thought that if I broke up with you the feelings would go away, but it only made it worse."

I uncertainly put my arms around him, sighing when he pressed a kiss to my neck. "I'm not forgiving you." I said, not as stern as I would have liked to. "Consider yourself on probation."

"Probation?" He sounded confused.

"Yes, it means…Never mind, you aren't forgiven yet."

"I'll make it up to ya." His mouth found my neck again and my breath hitched.

"Nnoitra…none of that." I nudged his head a little to get his attention. "You can sleep here, but don't get fresh."

"Tch." He pulled away with a noise of irritation.

"Don't give me that look, if I didn't sleep so poorly without you, I wouldn't even let you do that." I glared at him again. "And don't look so smug, how well did you sleep?"

"Not good." He rolled off of me, but moved so he was spooning my back. "But I didn't have your pillow to cuddle with either-ouch!" He rubbed his side where I elbowed him. "Come one, I thought it was kind of cute that you were snuggling with my pillow- son of a bitch!" He clutched his side again and growled at me.

"I'm too tired for this. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Whatever."

Nnoitra's POV

Even though I hadn't gotten much sleep the last couple of days, I wanted to stay awake to watch Ichigo. Even though he had fallen asleep with his back to me and my arms around his waist, he somehow managed to turn himself around and was making the most adorable little snuffling noises against my chest. He's such a drool-monster too.

The sun was already well up when a very loud knocking came from the front door. Ichigo barely even stirred, but it became more and more insistent. I frowned in aggravation and carefully scooted out from underneath Ichigo. I left the room quietly and walked over to the door, yanking it open with a scowl.

"What?" I growled at the red-haired Shinigami and the smaller brunette beside him.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" The Kuchiki bitch pointed at me loudly.

"Keep your fucking voice down, Ichigo is sleeping." I ordered them.

"You shouldn't be here, you broke up with Ichigo!" Abarai said, a lot quieter than the bitch. "You hurt him!"

"I love him." I growled at them, crossing my arms over my chest.

They both gaped at me stupidly. "You…you're lying!" Kuchiki drew her sword. "What did you do with Ichigo!?"

"Rukia!" A voice snapped behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Ichigo standing there in only his pajama pants, still rubbing sleepiness out of his eyes. "Leave him alone."

"I-Ichigo!" She stuttered. "You're back with him, even after he dumped you!?"

"Yes, I am." He scowled at them. "Listen, I know you guys are worried about me, but can't you be happy for me as well?"

Both of them shifted guiltily and Kuchiki let her sword drop. "We do want you to be happy…" Rukia said. "But, it's just…he can't be good for you!"

"Why not?" He asked, his gaze cool as he came to stand beside me. I slid my arms around his shoulder possessively as I continued to glare at the two.

"Because he almost killed you once!" Renji barked out. "Wouldn't you be happier with me?" He pleaded.

"If I remember correctly, you also tried to kill me once." Ichigo said heatedly, then sighed softly. "Renji, can you honestly say that you love me?"

"Yes! Ichigo, I love you! I can be so much better for you than him."

"Renji, please." Ichigo looked slightly stressed now. "You guys are my best friends, please don't make me choose!"

Rukia nodded hesitantly and sheathed her sword. "I trust you Ichigo, even if I don't trust him." She glared at me for good measure. "I believe that you are _happy _with him." The word looked painful for her to say. "But like I said before, you can come to me if you need anything."

"Thank you Rukia." Ichigo looked very relieved at her words. "Renji?"

"Ichigo." His face was tense, his voice strained. "I won't stop loving you, but…I can at least stop hounding you about this." His eyes settled on my face. "If you hurt him, I'll kill you."

"Hah! Get in line."

Ichigo glared at me before turning back to them. "Alright, well I haven't eaten yet, so I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Ichigo." Rukia turned and walked away but Renji lingered as Ichigo disappeared inside to get some breakfast.

"You don't deserve him."

"Neither do you."

He winced at that and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just…don't hurt him, okay? I don't like to see him when he's sad…"

I stared at him expressionlessly. After a moment he turned and walked away, his body stiff. With a frown I closed the door and walked to the kitchen, grinning at the sight of Ichigo in the pink apron I got him. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and nuzzled his hair, the delicious smell of eggs and bacon wafting to my nose.

"Mmm…" I pressed my body closer to him and peaked over the top of his head. "Smells good."

"I made some for you too." He said, leaning back against me as he tended to the food.

We were silent for a moment as I just relaxed in his presence. "Hey Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not gonna do that again, ya know that right?"

He didn't reply for a few seconds before he spoke slowly. "I don't know that, I can't know that. But I can trust you not to do it again."

"That's good enough for me." I kissed his cheek and moved away to sit at the table. "Look at us, all domestic like. I would think it's sick if I didn't like yur cooking so much."

He snorted and put our food on the table while I poured the tea. "It is disgusting. Doesn't matter how good it is."

"Tch, right."

I watched him as he ate, the way his eyes drifted off to the side like he was thinking about something serious, but I knew he was just going through robotic movements.

I reached over the table and nudged his nose with the knuckle of my finger, making him jerk and blink at me. "What?"

"I meant what I said last night."

"Which part?" He frowned at me, propping his chin in his hand while he stared avidly.

"That I l-" I coughed once to clear my throat, fuck, it was hard to say. "I love ya."

He stared at me for a second, then gave a little snort, turning away while a light flush graced his cheeks.

I couldn't help but smirk at him, snatching his hand away from his face and grabbing his chin in my hand, leaning across the table until my breath ghosted over his lips. "Do ya believe me?"

"Y-yes."

I grinned widely and gave a long lick to his lips, flicking my tongue against his cheek. "And?" He turned his head aside in my grip, looking away and mumbling something I couldn't here. "Can't hear ya, Ichi."

"Iloveyoutoo." He muttered quickly under his breath, not meeting my eyes.

I chuckled and rewarded him with another kiss. He opened his mouth to it, allowing my tongue to dart in and taste him. He made a little moaning sound and grabbed my kimono, tugging on it to bring me closer. I stood up, never breaking the kiss to move over to him. He stood as well, allowing me to lift him into my arms so there wasn't an awkward height difference.

I scooped his legs up so I was holding him bridal style and carried him into our bedroom, growling as he tugged on a lock of my hair. I tossed him onto the bed and crouched over him, grinning madly.

"Do ya want to?"

"To... uh…" He looked a little confused and flustered now.

"Ya know." I parted his legs and gave him a leer. "_Make love."_

I snickered as his face turned bright red and aimed a kick at me that I caught.

"Do you have the lube? Or did you bring it with you to your place?" He asked, despite his embarrassment.

My grin grew even wider and I leaned over him, placing my heads on either side of his head. "Really? Ya mean it?"

He nodded and I grinned wider. My face almost hurt now. "Hah! That's great, now where's the damn lube…" I fumbled through the drawers, cursing until I grabbed a hold of the bottle. "Got it." I turned back to Ichigo and eyed his strong body lustfully. "Ya ready for this?"

**LINE**

**I got them back together! Don't hate me! Next chapter is a lemon, Ichigo finally lets Nnoitra go all the way with him – big grin – **

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNINGS!!! Yaoi, sex, lemon (yes, it is finally here), rimming, fingering, cursing, fluff, OOC-ness…**

Resurrection: Chapter 17

Nnoitra's POV

I scooped his legs up so I was holding him bridal style and carried him into our bedroom, growling as he tugged on a lock of my hair. I tossed him onto the bed and crouched over him, grinning madly.

"Do ya want to?"

"To... uh…" He looked a little confused and flustered now.

"Ya know." I parted his legs and gave him a leer. "_Make love."_

I snickered as his face turned bright red and he aimed a kick at me that I caught.

"Do you have the lube? Or did you bring it with you to your place?" He asked, despite his embarrassment.

My grin grew even wider and I leaned over him, placing my heads on either side of his head. "Really? Ya mean it?"

He nodded and I grinned wider. My face almost hurt now. "Hah! That's great, now where's the damn lube…" I fumbled through the drawers, cursing until I grabbed a hold of the bottle. "Got it." I turned back to Ichigo and eyed his strong body lustfully. "Ya ready for this?"

Ichigo's POV

I nodded, watching his face closely. His already large grin grew even bigger, not wasting a moment before he started ripping my clothes off. I tried to take his off as well, but I got in the way and he growled at me, daring me to continue. I dropped my hands to the bed and allowed him to finish, shivering as his heated gaze moved over my naked body.

"You now." I tugged at his Shihakusho and was very pleased when he allowed his kimono to drop from his shoulders and onto the bed. I could never get enough of his body. His muscles weren't bulky, but defined and rock hard. I lifted my hands and slid them over his steely skin, allowing myself a grin at the hiss I produced when I rubbed against his nipples.

I moved them back down to his hakama and untied them, getting a vicarious amount of pleasure from rubbing my hand over the large bulge underneath them. I grinned up at him, enjoying the control I had over him even as he towered above me with his obviously greater physical strength. I moved so I was on my knees as well and gripped the back of his thighs, pressing a wet kiss to his abs before moving my mouth down to take a hold of his hakama and slowly tug them down with my teeth.

I could practically feel Nnoitra's leering gaze as he moved so his feet were spread out in front of him, allowing me to take his hakama off all of the way. With both of us naked now, slight nervousness took over me. Nnoitra and I had done a lot of things together, but actual full-anal penetration was something new. He had put his fingers in me before, and even just one or two of them had hurt. It wasn't always a bad hurt, he made sure that I was enjoying myself, but having him inside of me was definitely going to be even more painful.

But despite of everything, I trusted Nnoitra, and I knew that he loved me. It was more of the…humiliation of the position that I feared more than the actual act of sex. As he kissed me, pushing me onto my back and letting his hands rove over my body, I felt just the tiniest hint of apprehension. But I allowed myself to be distracted by his languid kisses and didn't resist when he spread my legs apart and rubbed our erections together.

This felt good, natural. I brought my hands up and ran my fingers through his longer hair, trying hard not to laugh at what Nnoitra would say if he knew I thought it was 'silky.' He must have sensed my amusement though, because he let out a growl of annoyance and bit my lip in retribution, making me wince as blood flowed. Sadist. His long tongue flicked out to sooth the sting and he made a deep rumbling sound in the back of his throat that I associated with contentment.

He pulled away from my bloody lip and sucked on a spot under my jaw that he knew drove me crazy. I arched my back up into him, trying to gain more friction between our bodies. He rocked back into me, digging his teeth into my skin just hard enough for it to hurt but not bleed. The slight pain made me gasp and claw at his steely skin, hurting my own nails more than him.

His mouth finally released me and he pulled away once more, smirking as he took my quivering body in. His hand skimmed over my ticklish sides and I couldn't hold back a bark of laughter as I squirmed and tried to get away from his hands. "Ha ha, stop, Nnoitra!" I screeched and shoved at his arms to no avail.

"Nah, why would I do that?" We wrestled in this manner for a few minutes before I collapsed onto my back, gasping for breath as he stared down at me with that shit-eating grin.

"Bastard."

"Tch, so?" He nuzzled my slightly sweaty neck and rubbed my still-hard cock a little as if to remind me what we were doing.

"Nothing, just making an observation." I hummed and pulled his head up to my mouth and kissed him in between the eyes. He blinked in confusion, than snarled and jerked my chin up to kiss me passionately. His tongue pushed in between my lips and he pushed it into my throat, making me gag and pull away. "Jerk!" I said, coughing as I hit him. "You know I hate that!"

"I always wonder how ya can work yur way around my dick without a problem, but ya can't do the same with my tongue."

"Because your tongue wiggles and your dick doesn't, asshole!" I shoved his chest and wiped my mouth, scowling as he chuckled.

"But imagine how good it would feel moving inside of you."

I frowned in confusion and glanced up at him. "Do you mean your cock or your tongue?"

He pulled back a little looking a little surprised himself. "Heh? Oh…well I meant when I was fucking you, but now that ya mention it…"

My vision shifted and I was flipped onto my stomach with Nnoitra shoving a pillow underneath my hips. "Nnoitra- ah!" He gave his first lick to my cheek, then spread them apart and licked my entrance. "Nnoitra, this is embarrassing!" But I did nothing to stop him as he prodded my tight ring and dipped his tongue inside of me. Oh, it felt good! Even better than when he gave me a blow job.

He was going slow, moving only the tip of his tongue in and out of me before adding a little bit more. Fuck, it was weird, good…but weird. Nnoitra's tongue was longer and thicker than normal tongues, and I could tell the difference as he stretched me open. He pushed a little more inside of me and I squirmed, wincing a little. It still felt good, but it was kind of uncomfortable as well.

More of his tongue slipped inside of me, pressing against my prostate, but way past my comfort level. "AH! Nnoitra, it's too much! Take it out now!" I gasped, breathing out a sigh of relief as the wet muscle slid out of me.

"Sorry." He muttered and pressed a kiss to the small of my back. I still felt wet inside, but the ache had all but left. I was feeling a little bit more nervous now about sex though, if his tongue hurt a little, how much would it hurt when we had sex? He must have known what I was thinking because he leaned over to whisper in my ear, allowing me to feel his hard erection nudging my ass. "I'll stretch ya with my fingers first." He nibbled on the shell of my ear before pulling away. "Don't worry so much."

"'m not worried." I mumbled and wrapped my arms around my pillow, burying my face into it.

"Hah! Sure yur not." I heard him opening the lube and saw him pouring some onto his fingers out of my peripheral before he spread my ass again and two of them slipped into my entrance. I forced myself not to tense and relax at the familiar pain. "See? Yur gonna be fine."

"Asshole." I muttered, not really meaning it.

"Oh?" I could practically feel his smirk as he pressed down on my prostate, making me give a loud cry, quickly muffling it with the pillow. "That's what I thought." He reached over to me and pushed the pillow away from my face. "I want ta hear ya."

"Ungh…" Those sinful fingers saw fit to torment me more as a third made me aware of its presence. "Ah!"

"That's not so bad is it?" He asked as I bit into the pillow trying to push back onto his fingers. "Nothing ya haven't had before." I nodded and gave out a needy whine when he removed his fingers. "If ya keep making noises like that I'm not gonna go slow."

I breathed in and out sharply, not answering as I saw him lubing himself out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey Ichi?"

"Yeah?" My voice was strained, which probably had something to do with how his notably large erection was positioned at my entrance.

"Remember when I told ya I would wait awhile?"

"Yeah…"

"And how if I couldn't wait any longer, you would know?" I started to speak but he cut me off. "Well now ya know."

And then he was pressing in and I was arching my back, trying to think, trying to _breathe _with him inside of me. It hurt a lot more than I expected, this hard, slick thing that was invading me. I could feel Nnoitra's hands gripping my hips tightly as he moved slowly inside of me, and it was a small measure of comfort to know he was holding himself back.

I felt a sharp pain lance through me and I let out a whimper, knowing he had torn me a little. He finally stopped, fully inside of me. His hands relaxed their grip and moved over my waist and up to my hair where he petted me a little. "Don't hyperventilate." He growled and I realized how quick I was breathing in and out, panting. Swallowing, I tried to calm my racing heart and concentrate on slowing my breath. "That's better." He rocked his hips a little and a little stab of pain went through me, but it died down immediately.

I shifted back against him experimentally and was surprised when Nnoitra inhaled sharply and jerked his body forward. "Ah!" I cried out and clawed at the sheets.

"Shit… ya better be ready…"

That was all the warning I got before he pulled out of me and slammed back in. "AGH!!!" I shouted in pain and a surprising spark of pleasure as he rammed into my prostate. "Fuck, fuck!"

"That's what we're doin'." He chuckled breathlessly and continued to use my hips for leverage as he thrust in and out of me at a maddeningly violent pace. The pain was there and burning, but who cared about that as long as Nnoitra kept hitting my prostate? "Ya like that, don't ya?"

"Yes!" I cried out for him desperately and reached back to touch whatever part of him I could.

"Here…" He pulled out of me and grabbed a hold of my shoulders before flipping me onto my back. "That's better."

I could see his face now, that crazy grin of his as he leered down at me. He hooked my knees with his hands and pushed them up to my chest before sliding into me once more. Oh! It felt different at this angle…but really good. Fuck…pleasure was coiling inside of me and I could feel my reiatsu lashing out at Nnoitra while his own pressed down on me, curling around mine as though soothing it.

Faster and faster, he moved in and out of me, the only sound in the room our skins slapping together and my embarrassing moans. I glared up at Nnoitra when he smirked at me and purposefully clenched around him, grinning as he groaned. "Hah! Is that all ya got?" Now we were both trying to see who could get the most noises out of each other, although from the way I screamed at the last thrust, I think he's winning. "Give up, Ichi." He panted while I desperately tried to hold back my orgasm.

"No!" I rocked back against him and snuck a hand between our bodies, not to jerk myself off, but to pinch the base of my penis so I wouldn't come.

"That's not allowed." He knocked my hand away and started pumping me, grinning at the shriek I let out. "It's okay." He cooed and bit down on my neck. That was all it took and I was coming. It only took him a few more thrusts before he let out his own guttural cry and still his movement within me.

I couldn't believe it was still morning I was so tired. Shouldn't I have more energy than this? Either way, I hardly even glared at Nnoitra when he pulled out of me unexpectedly- producing the most uncomfortable feeling within me- and then fell onto his side next to me.

"Heh…you're so cute, Ichi." His hand came up and brushed some hair out of my face. I glanced over at him to see him staring at me with a…smile. Not a grin, or a smirk, but a smile. His eyes flitted over my body and he leaned over to press a kiss to my temple before snagging his hakama from the floor and cleaning us up with it. Thankfully I was not required to move and merely allowed him to wipe me up. "Hey…are you okay?" He frowned as he gently moved the fabric over my entrance. "Do I need to take ya to the fourth division?"

"I'm fine, why?" I tried to get up on my elbows to look at him better but winced and let myself fall back down.

"Yur bleeding…" He sounded a little bit worried. "I didn't mean ta be so rough-

I managed to sit up this time and kissed him languidly. "I'm fine. It felt good."

"Yeah?" He still looked a little uncertain, but that cocky grin was coming back on his face now.

"Yeah." He eased me back down onto my back and tossed his now dirty pants in the general direction of the hamper.

"Love ya…" I almost didn't hear him he said it so quietly.

Smiling, I snuggled against him. "I love you too."

Nnoitra's POV

I remember, so long ago, when I was trying to explain to Nel why I loved to fight. "Gasping for my final breath in the heat of the battle...gurgling on my own blood…it is only then that I am truly alive. In order for me to do that justice, I need to get stronger. The stronger I become, the more times I can experience that sensation. I want my entire being, my entire existence to be defined by that very moment.

"That is no more than an artificial high." She frowned, fighting to understand what I meant.

"Maybe so…the thing is, no other stimulus, no amount of alcohol, could ever satiate that void."

When I said that, I meant it. But now, lying next to Ichigo after the most mind-blowing sex I had ever experienced, I knew that I had found a new way to fill that hole within me.

**LINE**

**Still more to come! How did you guys like it? I think that was the most time and effort I have ever put into a smut scene… not that I don't normally but in time and effort, but I felt that this one is special. **

**The end part in Nnoitra's POV is directly quoted from Bleach Chapter 313 page 4.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Due to the suggestion of a reviewer, I will no longer be putting warnings before each chapter. They thought, and I happen to agree, that it gives too much away about each chapter. So just keep in mind that the warnings for the entire story can be applied to each chapter. **

Resurrection: Chapter 18

Third Person POV

"So did anything happen while we were 'on a break'? Other than defeating Kenpachi, I mean." Ichigo tried not to let the bitterness he had over it creep into his tone, but it was there none the less. Luckily, Nnoitra ignored it.

"I achieved bankai." Nnoitra said smugly.

"What!?" Ichigo yelled, sitting up abruptly on the bed and instantly regretting it when it jarred his lower back painfully. He whimpered and fell back, glaring at Nnoitra when he chuckled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Yur so cute."

"It's your fault, asshole!" Ichigo hissed and smacked him on the back of the head. "And what's this about you getting bankai!?"

"It was kinda thanks ta ya." Nnoitra said.

"Why? Because I make you so weak that when you broke up with me, you managed to do bankai!?" Ichigo screamed, standing up from the bed in anger.

"Oi!" Nnoitra snagged him around the waist and yanked him back, making Ichigo land with a loud oomph. "It was because I was depressed about us breaking up, ya idiot."

"…That makes no sense." Ichigo scowled and turned his head away from Nnoitra, who decided to take the opportunity to drag Ichigo into his lap and bite and suck at his neck. Ichigo cursed himself for his lack of will power as he let himself be distracted. "Nnoitra…"

"What is it?"

"Can I see your bankai?"

Nnoitra paused his ministrations and smirked. "I'd love to show ya my bankai." He rolled his hips up into Ichigo, making the orange haired vizard blush and squirm.

"Pervert. I mean it."

"So do I." With that he pushed Ichigo's hakama down- the only thing Ichigo was wearing at the moment- and grasped his cock. Ichigo lifted his hips at the contact, moaning blissfully as Nnoitra took his pants the rest of the way off and slipped two fingers into his entrance.

"Ha…ha…" Ichigo panted and bent his head back at an awkward angle to nip at Nnoitra's ear. "You too."

The tall vizard undid his hakama and pushed it down enough to bare his erection and lifted Ichigo up over him, shoving the lithe Shinigami down and roughly penetrating him. Ichigo tensed and yelped in pain, groaning as Nnoitra pushed himself all the way inside impatiently. "Bastard." He hissed, trembling as he tried to get used to the intrusion. "We just did it a few hours ago."

"Then ya should be loose enough. Didn't expect ya to be so tight still." Nnoitra shifted his hips upward, ignoring the sharp cry Ichigo gave. "Not that I'm complainin'."

"Fuck, like you would." Ichigo snarled, lifting his body up as Nnoitra grabbed his hips and grinded against him harshly. "Ah…fuck, be gentler."

"Tch, ya like the pain." Nnoitra said smugly and pushed Ichigo onto his stomach, holding the tempting hips up with his hands as he started to draw out and thrust back in sharply.

"Agh! No I… don't…" Ichigo protested, certain that his lover had drawn blood yet again.

"Hah! Liar." Nnoitra moved in and out of him hard and fast, grinning as Ichigo was tortured between the conflicting pain and pleasure. "Tell me the truth and I'll go slower, if ya want me to."

"I…I don't…" Ichigo denied still, clenching his teeth against the burning sensation in his ass.

"Liar." Nnoitra coiled his reiatsu in his body and started pistoning in and out of Ichigo, who would have been pushed into the wall if it wasn't for Nnoitra's grip. "Say it…"

"Ugh! Nnoitra, slow the fuck down!" The constant pressure against his prostate was delicious, but the pace was diabolical, pushing his pain threshold and he was starting to feel raw.

Ichigo's POV

"Say it!"

"Fuck! I like it!"

He stopped, giving my ear a lick as I caught my breath and enjoyed the short break before he began to move again, much slower but still faster than I could get used to.

"Yur so tight." He hissed into my ear.

"You're just big." I said, a tad bit sourly as he chuckled.

"Hah! Like you've seen anything to compare me to." He rolled his hips, making me shudder in pleasure. "And ya never will." He growled the last bit, emphasizing it with a sharp thrust that made me scream. "Sh…" He crooned to me. "We're almost done."

I panted; digging my nails into the sheets as he finally started jerking me off in time with his movement. "Nnoitra!" I clawed at his hand that was braced on the bed, keening as he entwined our fingers and kissed the tender spot behind my ear. The way he could be sweet and still so rough with his actions drove me crazy. But that didn't matter when it felt so damn good.

"Ichigo…my Ichigo!" His possessive tone sent pleasurable shivers through me. "Come for me." He demanded, and I did just that. He continued to move in and out of me violently, fucking me until he finally stilled and I felt his semen fill me. I gasped and he just breathed against me. "Love ya." He mumbled and laid butterfly kisses on the back of my neck.

"Love you too."

He eased out of me, remaining on top of me as I let out a little moan of pain. He turned both of us so we were on our side, my back against his chest. His arm rested around me comfortable, tracing patterns on my stomach. "Bankai, huh?" I asked with a snort.

"Tch, ya haven't seen nothing yet." He bit my neck. "Imagine how much harder I could fuck ya in my bankai form." I cringed at the thought and he tilted my head, kissing my eyelid. What the hell? He laughed at my expression and nosed my hair. "My Ichi…no one else can do what I do ta ya."

"Like you would let anybody." I mumbled. "Seriously now, you are showing me your bankai today."

"Course I am." He said smugly. "And then I'm fucking you again in celebration."

"Nnoitra…" I trailed off.

"What?"

"You got to let me get used to it."

"I'll give ya a couple of hours." He said confidently, not understanding the problem. "Just ask Zangetsu to heal ya."

"I'm not going to ask him to heal my ass!" I screeched indignantly.

"Hah! Well maybe you'll heal naturally. Spirits do heal faster than humans."

"Yeah…" I was uncertain though.

"Eh?" He pulled away from me and forced me to turn so I was facing him, provoking a painful twinge from my tailbone area. He was frowning heavily, his brow furrowed. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" I smiled and kissed him. "I want it. But if you're going to keep going at me like that we're going to need healing potions on hand."

"There's the healing spring."

"Yeah, but I'm not going there every time you fuck me raw."

"So we'll get some salve." With one last forceful kiss that sent me reeling, he rolled out of bed and walked over to the closet. "If we stay in bed I'm not gonna be able to resist, so get yur ass up." I snorted and gingerly put my feet on the ground, standing with a wince. Nnoitra was watching me with a smile that was way too smug.

"Shut up." I grumbled and limped over to put some clothes on. He gave me a hard smack on the ass as I walked by and I kicked out at him, glaring as he dodged.

"Save it for sparring." He said with a large grin. Rolling my eyes, I got dressed quickly and fastened my sword against my back.

"Alright, let's go."

Nnoitra's POV

Ichigo is a good fuck. A really good fuck. If I'd known that fucking him would feel so damn good, I would've done it a long time ago. And it felt just that much better when I saw him limping to the closet with the cutest expression on his face. I wanted to take him again, but I could wait a little while to at least let him heal. I wonder if an hour is long enough…

Ichigo's POV

Nnoitra's bankai was…magnificent. The amount of power radiating from him nearly pushed me back it was so strong. Wind tugged at my Shihakusho and hair violently, yet caressing my skin softly.

He turned to me with that damned smirk and all I wanted to do was rip his clothes off and let him fuck me into the ground. I raised my own sword and effortlessly slipped into bankai before dropping Zangetsu and stepping closer to him. He dropped his sword as well and crushed me to him, biting at me and yanking at my clothes. His hands gripped my ass and slipped in between, pressing. I inhaled sharply and shoved his clothes off as well, my hands trembling as he pressed hard against my prostate.

"The springs." He muttered and lifted me up. I nodded and slipped my hand down to grab his hard on. He stumbled and sent me a glare. Grinning, I turned in his arms so my legs wrapped around his waist and kissed him, rocking my hips so our erections rubbed together.

He growled and shoved me to the ground, barely even pausing before he was pushing into me. I shrieked, shoving my hips back against his thrusts even as my body screamed at me in warning. In my peripheral I could see the healing spring just a few feet away, but neither of us wanted to stop long enough to make it there.

His reiatsu was intoxicating, seeming to penetrate me just as much as he did. It was intense, so much that I almost wanted to fight the sensation. Almost. It felt too good to stop it. The next few minutes were a blur and then we were both coming together, our reiatsu entwining.

Nnoitra gained his strength back first and managed to get both of us into the spring. The hot, soothing water instantly relaxed me. It only healed the surface wounds, but Nnoitra spread me open and moved his fingers in and out of me to get it inside of me. I don't know how long we stayed there, not needing to talk as we just enjoyed each other's presence.

So this is love.

**LINE**

**There is still a little way's more to go, and there is going to be some time skips. Hope you enjoyed the lemons!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heh, so I was reading somebody's rant on writers and they pointed out how irritating it was when some writer's use 'koi' (shortening of koibito) when koi by itself means 'come.' So I thought it would be funny if Nnoitra says 'koi' during sex, meaning the more affectionate 'my love' abbreviation as well as telling Ichigo to come :D**

Resurrection: Chapter 19

"Due to Nnoitra's Jiruga gaining bankai and passing the necessary tests, he will now be instated as the 9th division's new captain." Captain Yamamoto's gravelly old voice boomed over the captains, a few of them grimacing in distaste but held their tongues. Nnoitra stood smugly at the end of the line of captains, grinning broadly as the old man continued his speech. "The 13th division's lieutenant Kurosaki Ichigo was requested as lieutenant and has accepted the position. Hisagi Shuhei will step down to the third seat."

Nnoitra's grin lifted even higher at the sound of Ichigo's name, unable to contain his glee that his strawberry was now officially 'serving under him.' Although if he were to say that out loud to said strawberry, he would probably be cock-blocked for a month. Therefore, he kept his mouth shut.

However, Ichigo picked up on Nnoitra's obvious pleasure of having his uke as his lieutenant when he repeatedly told Ichigo: "Fuck! I love having you beneath me, my lieutenant," when he was pounding his Strawberry in the ass. After Ichigo could walk again he forced Nnoitra to sleep on the couch. It didn't work so well when he got lonely in the middle of the night and crawled onto it with him.

But apparently dating a captain had its perks. Nnoitra convinced the old man that Ichigo would be okay visiting his family in the real world for a short period of time. After that, obviously, Ichigo gave Nnoitra the most mind-blowing sex he'd ever had. The things Ichigo did with his tongue…it gave Nnoitra shivers just thinking about it.

Unfortunately, Nnoitra couldn't accompany Ichigo into the real world, but Rukia could- much to the captain's grumbling. But he was calmed with the knowledge that Renji wouldn't be, and impatiently waited for his mate's return.

When Ichigo first stepped out of the gate, he was a little shocked on how little it changed. He had been gone…three years now, and everything looked the same. When he was greeted by his friends (Orohime nearly knocked the wind out of him with a hug) he was also surprised with how much more mature they looked as well. Their attitudes hadn't changed though, although Ichigo saw something that looked suspiciously like a tear come out of Chad's eye.

But it was his family that really freaked him out. Two seconds into the house and goat-face was trying to kick the shit out of him while an older Yuzu and Karin told him off. He had missed them so much…the first thing he did was sweep the twins into a big hug, burying his face into their shoulders as they held on just as tightly. He didn't even comment when a pair of large, hairy arms enveloped all three of them and large wet tears got his shihakusho wet.

Saying good bye didn't feel as final as before. Just seeing his family again was comforting. He would be able to come back and visit, and some day they would be joining him in Seireitei. And he had Nnoitra. Nnoitra helped a lot. If Ichigo didn't have him, he didn't know what he did.

The second he returned to Seireitei, he flash stepped to his lover's office, grabbing him by the hair and yanking their mouths together. Nnoitra gave a deep purr of pleasure and yanked his lieutenant into his lap. Ichigo's hands snuck under Nnoitra's kimono and stroked the flesh, wiggling to get closer as his captain returned the favor. Standing up, he set Ichigo down onto his desk and started yanking off clothes, bending his head to suck at the creamy flesh as it was revealed.

"Ngh, Nnoitra, just do me already!"

Nnoitra turned his eyes up to Ichigo and chuckled around the soft skin he was nibbling on that just so happened to be Ichigo's stomach. "We don't have any lube or lotion, and I know ya have doing it with just saliva."

"Fuck!" Ichigo cursed as Nnoitra palmed his erection and rubbed a thumb over the leaking slit. "Please, I just need it. Don't stretch me!"

"Tch, are ya sure?" Nnoitra leaned over Ichigo's stretched body with an evil grin. "Don't say I didn't ask."

He didn't finger Ichigo first, like he asked, but simply spat into his hand and rubbed the meager fluid over his erection. "Slow and sweet or hard and fast?" Nnoitra questioned, rubbing the head of his cock over the puckered entrance of Ichigo's rectum.

"Shit, give it to me fast already!" Ichigo hissed, glaring up at Nnoitra for taking so long.

"Hah! Good thing we got some salve at home."

Ichigo's body seemed to tingle all over when Nnoitra called their place 'home.' Yes, it was their home. His thoughts were interrupted, however, by Nnoitra thrusting harshly into his body. Ichigo threw his head back and cried out, latching his legs around Nnoitra's waist and shoving his hips up to meet him. It hurt a lot, but that was nothing compared to the feeling of being joined with his dark-haired lover. He needed this. Needed it so bad…

He gave another loud cry as Nnoitra pistoned in and out of him, the desk creaking dangerously with the rough penetration. "Harder!" Ichigo pleaded, even as his insides screamed in protest at the brutality.

"Ya like that?" Nnoitra sneered, not giving his Strawberry a chance to answer before clamping his mouth over Ichigo's and stealing his breath away, quite literally. But who cares about breathing when you've got a solid, hard piece of cock jammed so far into you that you're probably going to bleed for days. Ichigo didn't, he welcomed the faint dizziness that accompanied the lack of oxygen.

"Koi…" Nnoitra pulled away long enough to say huskily, hissing in satisfaction as Ichigo convulsed around him and milked his own climax out of him.

As the larger of the two collapsed on the smaller, getting an irritated huff as a reaction, Nnoitra grinned at the thought of the many Shinigami that had probably heard them. They knew not to come in when they heard screams coming from Nnoitra's office.

Nnoitra stood up and pulled out of his now unconscious mate, righting his shihakusho and then getting to work cleaning up Ichigo. There was a little blood from the rough play, but nothing that the salve wouldn't help. Dressing his lover, he lifted him into his arms and flash stepped all the way to their house. He set Ichigo- who was starting to wake up- down onto their bed and then undressed him, which was very slow progress when Nnoitra wanted to pet and kiss the skin that was revealed.

His actions made Ichigo squirming and make gasping noises, nuzzling against Nnoitra's hand by his head. It was one of the rare times where the actions weren't fueled by desire for sex, but simply for enjoying touching each other. Nnoitra gave one last quick kiss to Ichigo's lips and stood up, walking to the bathroom to grab the healing salve. When he came back, Ichigo was lying on his stomach with his arms curled around a pillow and his legs slightly spread. In Nnoitra's opinion, just begging to be fucked. But he could be patient and wait for Ichigo to heal a little bit first.

Smoothing one hand over Ichigo's spine, Nnoitra gently found his entrance and spread the salve around it, wiggling his fingers inside. Ichigo squirmed slightly in discomfort, but was to worn out to make much of a protest.

"So did ya have a nice visit with yur family?" Nnoitra asked as he laid back down next to Ichigo.

"Hmm, yeah. It was good seeing them, but I prefer staying here with you." Ichigo mumbled, not bothering to even open his eyes.

"Good, cuz I wasn't going to let ya leave." Ichigo smiled in response making soft noises of pleasure as Nnoitra carded his fingers through his hair. "They'll be here before ya know it."

"Yeah…" He snuggled a little closer. "Do you ever think about family?"

"Eh? Well I got ya, what else do I need?"

"I mean kids and stuff like that." Ichigo flushed a little in embarrassment at his words.

"Hm, ya mean we get one of the little ones for our own?"

"Yeah."

"Well…not now. But maybe later. You can stay home and take care of him while I'm at work, little wife." Nnoitra grinned and caught the fist aimed at his face.

"I was being serious." Ichigo said sourly and abruptly turned onto his side, facing away from Nnoitra irritably.

"Heh, what makes you think I wasn't?" Nnoitra curled an arm around Ichigo and spooned his back. "Maybe we can adopt someday, but for now yur enough for me."

"Hmm, me too. I was just wondering." Ichigo yawned and threaded their fingers together. "We'd have to make sure you liked the kid enough not to kill him either."

"Tch, duh."

**LINE**

**For those that missed the author's note at the top (I often skip over those myself), it includes on explanation on the 'koi' reference.**

**Sorry it took so long to get out, but I worked really hard on it so I hoped you enjoyed it!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This was beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106- thank you!!!**

Resurrection: Chapter 20

Nnoitra was being forced to go to a captains' meeting so Ichigo was having dinner with Renji and Rukia. Over the years Renji still hadn't gotten over his infatuation with Ichigo. He had recently taken to staring at him lustfully and if Ichigo was being truthful with himself, a little psychotically. But he doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to break the fragile bond of friendship they still had.

Renji's POV

I know everything about Ichigo. The way he smiles when he really cares about someone, the way he glares when somebody inevitably pisses him off. But most of all I know the way he moves. I can't help it, I know I shouldn't be doing it, but I had to see. Years of hiding my reiatsu came in handy when I crept over Ichigo's house and watched him.

I watched the way Nnoitra would enter him slowly at first and Ichigo's face would tense slightly in pain. I should have been the one doing that to him; I should be the one inside of him. When Nnoitra can't wait any longer and starts to fuck him in earnest Ichigo makes the cutest little gasping sounds and digs his fingers into Nnoitra's shoulders as he tries to get used to it.

He looks so tiny underneath that lanky monster, like he could shatter at any minute with each powerful thrust. But he doesn't. Instead he pushes back against Nnoitra and screams for more, fucking _begs _for it.

That should have been me. And I can't stand that it isn't. Tonight will be the night that I make my position very clear.

Third Person POV

When Byakuya showed up to drag an inebriated Rukia back home, Renji did the same for Ichigo. Renji wasn't drunk; he had a little sake, but not enough for even a buzz. Being drunk didn't fit into his plans. He led Ichigo up the steps to his house, pausing as they got to the door.

Ichigo stared at Renji quizzically as he shifted from foot to foot then jerked as the red head suddenly reached forward, grabbing a hold of Ichigo's kimono and smashing their mouths together. Ichigo's eyes widened and he tried to take a step back, but Renji slammed him against the door. Ichigo jerked and shoved at his shoulders with his hands but they were quickly captured and pinned above his head.

Thus far unsuccessful at getting free of Renji's devouring mouth, he lifted his knee up quickly and slammed it into his crotch. Renji grunted and immediately dropped to his knees, clutching his throbbing groin.

"What the fuck Renji!?" Ichigo screamed as he wiped his mouth.

The red-head lieutenant staggered to his feet to glare at the object of his affections. "I love you Ichigo, that's never going to change. Can't we be together?" He took a step towards stunned Shinigami and tried to capture his mouth again but was swiftly shoved away.

"No! I love Nnoitra, and _that _is never going to change!" With that, Ichigo ripped his door open and slipped inside, slamming it shut fiercely and putting all the locks in place. He could hear Renji pleading with him on the other side but he wasn't in the mood to listen. Storming into his bedroom, he flopped onto the bed and dragged 'Nnoitra's' pillow to his chest, burying his nose in it.

When Nnoitra got home, he immediately knew something was wrong. For one thing all those damn locks were in place. Then when he made his way to the bedroom to greet his lover, he found Ichigo curled up with Nnoitra's pillow hugged to his chest. Now normally that would make butterflies that Nnoitra swore he didn't have flutter in his stomach, but from the frown on his love's pretty face he assumed something had happened.

"Oi, wake up Ichi." Nnoitra shook him a little and brushed the orange hair out of his face as he blearily opened his eyes.

"Mm? Hey…"

"Hey…" Nnoitra leaned down to kiss Ichigo but was halted by a finger to his lip.

"What?" He scowled angrily, but stopped when he saw the look on Ichigo's face and the way he was worrying his lower lip.

"Renji, he…"

Nnoitra's expression darkened when he realized that something that fucking piece of shit did had stopped him from getting a kiss from his beloved uke. "What the hell did that pussy do?"

Ichigo turned bright red and buried his face into the pillow, saying something that was muffled.

"Say that again?"

"He kissed me."

New levels of anger and hatred rose in Nnoitra's blood and he could actually feel his hollow mask starting to cover his face.

"Oh no you don't! The last time you did that Zaiaku got out and molested me!"

"Renji kissed ya!?" Nnoitra yelled grabbing a hold of Ichigo's wrists and pinning them on either side of his head.

"I didn't kiss back, you dumb shit!" Ichigo yelled just as loudly. "I kneed the dickhead in the crotch and locked the bastard out!"

Alright, Nnoitra was a little bit calmer now, but only a little. "Your mine and he can't touch you." And then he kissed Ichigo, chasing away the feeling of Renji's lips and replacing them with tongue and teeth. Normally Ichigo found Nnoitra's possessive actions a little frustrating, but he needed this right now.

Even the way Nnoitra fucked him was possessive, biting hard on exposed flesh while rough thrusts pushed him over the edge. And not just once, oh no, Nnoitra spent all night making damn well sure that Ichigo knew who he belonged to. When morning came, Ichigo sent, or rather threw, Nnoitra out the door to get either some pain relieving salve, pills or anything really to ease the pain shooting up his spine.

Renji wasn't seen in Soul Society again. At first Ichigo thought Nnoitra had actually killed him, but Nnoitra seemed just as confused, not to mention pissed that he hadn't gotten to kill the Shinigami before he made off. Rukia tearfully informed him that according to 'nii-sama' Renji had left a note of resignation and left. He was officially labeled as a deserter, but no one ever knew what became of him.

Time passed on and Ichigo was treated to a familiar face. Or to be more exact, he woke up to hear knocking at the door and opened it to swiftly get kicked in the face by his 'goat-face' father who had apparently kicked the bucket, finally. Ichigo was overjoyed. Kind of. Really, really deep down inside, he was happy to see his father again. Maybe.

Nnoitra, however, seemed to get along great with Isshin. That is if the trading of 'friendly' blows were anything to go by. Ichigo was probably scarred to death when his father asked if they were using enough lubricant when Ichigo limped to breakfast one morning (or a couple).

The years went and old friends came into Soul Society, all of whom were actually happy for Ichigo and his long relationship with Nnoitra, even Chad, who was almost killed by the ex-espada. But what really made Ichigo feel complete was the day Nnoitra showed up with Karin and Yuzu who died of old age on the same day. They were older than Ichigo remembered, but younger than the age they died. Later, Ichigo had to kick Nnoitra for teasing him about his tears.

As Ichigo leaned back against Nnoitra, sighing blissfully, he watched the river and wondered how long this beautiful moment would last. Nnoitra wrapped his long arms around his love and pressed a kiss to the orange hair, snickering as a sharp elbow jabbed him in the ribs. Both of them turned as they heard laughter and saw Yuzu waving at them with a picnic basket, Isshin and Karin arguing behind her.

Ah, if only it could be like this forever.

**LINE**

**There might be a sequel if enough people actually want it. I was thinking about maybe writing one about Nnoitra and Ichigo adopting and finding out where Renji went off to. Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I certainly did. **


End file.
